To Trudge Towards The Light
by PrincessKanako
Summary: Officer Trudge is emotionally shot from the painful loss of Mina from his life. Out of habit, he offers aid to a woman on a beach late one night. But what is it about her that he can't get her out of his head? "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." Trudge/UshioxOC
1. Chapter I

**Chapter one**

Tetsu Trudge stopped in the foyer of the church. A shaft of late afternoon sunlight shone onto the cool stone interior like a spotlight, illuminating the woman in white. She was nervously moving the bouquet of trailing vines and red roses from one hand to the other as an elderly woman adjusted the cathedral length train of her white gown, tut-tutting as she fussed to gather the shimmering satin and lace, arranging it just so behind the bride. Tilting his head to one side, Trudge found himself smiling. It was an unfamiliar action these days, he reflected sadly.

"You look beautiful, Mina," he said thickly, walking toward her slowly. The young woman turned toward him, a wide smile on her face.

"Trudge! I … I'm so nervous. It means so much for you to walk me down the aisle."

Offering her his arm as the notes of the Wedding March began to sound from the church, he murmured, "I'm honoured to do it, Mina. Ready?" he asked her with an encouraging smile.

Taking a deep breath, Mina nodded, and slowly they began the long walk down the red carpet toward the altar, and the man in her life that would take over the duty of watching over this young woman. Not that he minded anymore, Trudge thought to himself later, watching from the first pew as the two young people said their vows and exchanged rings. His history with Mina was complicated, and while he openly admitted that he still had feelings for her, he had accepted that they would never work together.

A tiny hand touched his lightly and he looked at the young girl beside him.

"Are you OK?" Luna whispered softly, her golden eyes dark with concern. The barely perceptible nod of his head was her answer and though he saw the doubt in her eyes, she nodded herself that she understood and turned her attention back to the couple lighting the unity candle at the altar.

* * *

Trudge was about to slip outside the small reception when Akiza spotted him and came hurrying over.

"Trudge! I was looking for you! This is a perfect place for a wedding reception. It was so generous of you to hook this up for her." Her eyes were sympathetic. "How are you holding up?" she asked shrewdly, her brown eyes sliding over his tired face.

"It was the least that I could do, Akiza," he said. "And I'm fine."

Trudge's voice was mild, but she sensed the tiredness behind it. Two pairs of eyes met in a battle of wills, and Trudge was the first to look away.

"You look tired, Trudge. I can stay longer, if you need me."

"No, Akiza, I'm fine. I … It was good to have you here," he said simply, words failing him.

"All you have to do is ask, Trudge."

* * *

Pushing her jet-black hair behind her ear, Marguerite whistled and waited to hear an answering bark from her two four-legged companions. Standing at the top of the embankment, she held her breath, straining her eyes to see the two dark shapes down on the sand below. Impatiently, she whistled again, all her attention on the sand, some 10 feet down from where she stood. At last she heard Vi's deep bark of concern, but there was no indication that the rowdy 9-month-old mixed breed puppy Rosie was with her.

With a sigh, Marguerite scrambled down the wet grass, her hand going into the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt. As her fingers closed around the six or so dog biscuits, she pushed aside thoughts of the creepy crawly things that could be lurking in the dark grass.

* * *

Trudge heaved a sigh of relief as he got into his car, pushing his hand through his hair.

_It's over. _

Though he felt emotionally exhausted from the events of the day, the last thing he wanted to do was return to the empty apartment. The apartment where he had once dreamed of bringing Mina to - as his wife.

_Love of mine, someday you will die,_

_But I'll be close behind,_

_I'll follow you into the dark,_

_No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

The eerily glowing numbers on the dash read 11:46. The acoustic guitar and voice echoed from the speakers in the car, the plaintive melody and melancholy words seemingly at one with the heavy mist beginning to settle in and Trudge flipped on the windshield wipers as he waited at a stoplight. A movement caught his eye off to his left and he glanced toward the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. He thought he saw the shape of a person fall head first down the embankment that led down to the beach. Habit took over and he drove quickly over and parked on the wrong side of the street.

Getting out of the car, he glanced up and down the empty street, wondering if his eyes had deceived him. The heavy mist was soaking slowly through his suit and he felt its wetness against his face. Quickly, he turned and headed for the spot where he had seen the shadow tumble over. Peering down, he imagined he saw something running on the sand, but it was too low to the ground to be a person. Probably a deer or someone's stray dog, he thought, squinting into the darkness. Just as he was about to turn back towards his car, his eyes caught another movement, this time accompanied by a shrill whistle. Straining his eyes, he tried to make out who or what was down there.

* * *

Marguerite whistled again, her ears alert for some sign that Vi and Rosie were nearby. The heavy mist was soaking through her sweatshirt, causing it to cling uncomfortably to her bare skin beneath. Swiping at the wet bangs that were sticking to her forehead and catching in her eyelashes, Marguerite let out a yelp of fright as she stubbed her toe on something in the sand.

"Vi, where **ARE** you?" she called out, then let out a sigh of relief. From the darkness to her left she heard the jingling of the big dogs' tags. As the sound grew nearer, Marguerite put her hands out, using them to locate the dog in the thick darkness as Violet hurtled up beside her.

"Hey you!" Marguerite's voice was reproving. "You were **NOT** supposed to run off. And you've been in the water!" she groaned as the soaking wet animal pressed herself against Marguerite's denim clad thigh. "Ugh! Vi, you know better than that!" she scolded softly, her fingers locating the ring on the dogs collar and quickly clipping the leash to it.

"One down, one to go. Rosie! Where are you? Rosie!"

* * *

Trudge had made it down the slippery embankment, but he suspected his dress shoes were ruined beyond repair. The small, but powerful flashlight he held lit up the empty beach.

"Hello?" he called out, waiting a moment for an answer to indicate the direction he needed to move in.

* * *

"Rosie? Come here, girl!"

Carefully, Marguerite stepped hesitantly forward, Vi's leash firmly in her hand.

"I have a treat for you, Rosie. Come here, girl."

Marguerite had seen the light appear some yards ahead of her and she hesitated, considering her options. Her sister's reminder that "Domino wasn't Colmar" rang in her ears, causing the hair to stand up on the back of her neck when she heard the voice calling out in the darkness again. The bobbing light was coming closer.

"So, Violet, what do you think? Can we trust this guy?"

The big black Labrador looked toward the light, her large ears turning this way, then that as she listened carefully. Then she sat down beside Marguerite, her eyes never leaving the steadily approaching light. Shivering, partly from the fear that was beginning to set in and partly from the dampness that was chilling her to the bone, Marguerite tried to scan the murky blackness for some sign of her wayward puppy. Was that a splash she just heard? Marguerite held her breath, her situation forgotten for the moment. There it was again!

"Ma'am, you shouldn't be out here!"

The husky voice nearby startled her. Marguerite glanced toward it quickly, the raspy timbre of it sending little shivers down her spine. The splashes were louder now and without thinking, Marguerite held out Vi's leash to the tall stranger with the flashlight.

"That's Rosie! Hold this for me . Be right back."

* * *

Trudge found himself with a leash in his hand as the woman disappeared out of his light and toward the water. A large, wet mass pressed into his legs, taking him by surprise. His flashlight revealed a pair of golden eyes staring calmly up at him.

* * *

**Hello! Second story for the 5D's fandom! Personally, I'm shocked that there aren't more stories about the series; I think it's epic! Ah well! **

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter two**

Trudge poured himself a glass of orange juice, more from habit than anything else, and drank it at the kitchen sink, staring out the window but not really seeing the brilliant sunrise. Unbidden memories mornings with Mina in this kitchen rose in his mind. They hadn't been a relationship, but she had been staying with him occasionally on weekends, sleeping in the smaller bedroom beside his study. He had been upstairs in the master bedroom. They read the paper at the kitchen table and made their plans for the day. It had never mattered to Trudge what they did, only that they were together.

He set the glass in the sink and turned away from the window. As he did so, his eyes fell on his water-stained shoes near the door. They were a reminder that the odd encounter on the beach had been real and not part of one of the regular nightmares that seemed to interrupt his sleep.

* * *

Marguerite rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. The sun was beginning to filter through the curtains, and as if on cue, the sound of toenails clacking purposefully down the hall had her pushing back her blankets and reaching for her robe. A look in the mirror revealed that her hair was a tangled mess from her unexpected dip in the ocean last night. Her eyes caught sight of a man's black suit jacket, draped over the maple bedpost. She reached a hand over, feeling the silky smooth fabric beneath her fingertips. It looked expensive, she noticed. Like something a man would wear for a special occasion.

Three pairs of brown eyes and one pair of blue eyes stood looking at her from the doorway.

"Except that whatever occasion he was coming from wasn't a happy one, don't you agree, Vi?"

The big black Labrador stared back at her solemnly in agreement. Marguerite slipped her feet into her favourite rose-patterned slippers and waded through the sea of four-legged guests that inhabited her aunt's house.

"Let's go get breakfast, kids." She patted Rosie on the head as she went past the puppy. "How are you this morning, mon cheri?"

For an answer, the speckled dog tried to bite her hand.

* * *

Akiza was enjoying a second cup of coffee in the silence of the morning. The buzzing of her phone on the nearby counter broke the peacefulness in the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw who was calling.

"Luna, morning."

"Hi Akiza." Luna hesitated. "You said I could call you if I ever needed to talk. You know Trudge pretty well, don't you, Akiza?"

"We've been friends for a while, Luna," Akiza said quietly, fear beginning to set in as she wondered what had happened to Trudge. "Have you been trying to contact him?"

"No." Again, Luna paused. "I'm really worried about him, Akiza." In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Akiza had to smile at Luna's words. She sounded like Yusei.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he always seems so sad when I talk to him. And, he doesn't look too good either. He won't tell me what's wrong. I'm just really, really worried about him. I can't help him and it's really annoying."

"Luna, I know Trudge wouldn't want you to worry about him."

Shouting sounded in the background and Luna said hurriedly, "I've got to go, Akiza. If you find out something, you'll let me know?"

"If I can. Take care."

Akiza barely heard her good-bye as more shouting sounded in the background. Sipping her coffee, she stared at the phone on the table in front of her. She was worried about Trudge too. To date, her efforts had been dismissed by her friend. The phone call from Luna gave her all the more reason to keep trying.

* * *

Trudge's eyes quickly went over the sparse contents of the top of his bureau. Keys, badge, and phone. His sunglasses were missing. He'd had them yesterday when he was at Mi- the wedding. Of course he hadn't needed them last night. They were probably in his car, he decided, beginning to turn away from the bureau when his gaze fell on a business card.

**_Aunt Bel's Good Shepherd Foster Home_**

**_Because every good dog needs a good home_**

**_Abelle _****_Dubois_**, proprietor

Idly, Trudge picked it up, turning it over in his fingers. It was from the woman on the beach last night.

Before he had been able to stop her, she had run off toward the water. Shining his light on her, he watched as she spotted the puppy swimming in circles just out of reach of the sand. He kept the light on her as he followed her, the big black dog ambling along obediently at his heels. The woman had no success calling the frightened canine in and she had waded up to her waist before finally managing to catch hold of the dog. He winced watching as the puppy fought her, knocking her off balance more than once as she half-carried, half-dragged the bedraggled pup into safety.

The sight of the two of them, streaming water and shivering had stopped him from delivering several lectures, ranging from beach rules to swimming in the ocean after dark. Instead he had shrugged out of his suit jacket, wrapping her shivering form in it. She was petite, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder, he noticed. He'd brushed her thanks aside, turning her back in the direction they'd come.

* * *

Marguerite finished her grapefruit, squeezing the last drops of juice from it onto her spoon as she stood at the kitchen sink, watching the dogs at their morning routines in the backyard. Her aunt had taken special pangs to keep unfriendly native critters from playing with her rescued dogs, but Marguerite kept a watchful eye on the animals nevertheless. Grapefruit done, she poured water into the kettle and turned on the machine. While it whirred away, she gathered up the five dog dishes and set about measuring the various kinds of kibbles into the dishes.

Fifteen minutes later, the dogs were all happily munching away, while Marguerite sipped her second cup of tea of the morning. She looked at the calendar her aunt had left her, with instructions for the day-to-day business with the dogs. This afternoon, a couple was coming to pick up Zinnia, the golden retriever. The 3-year-old canine had been groomed Saturday, but Marguerite would need to make sure her coat was combed and her ears clean, before her new owners arrived. That meant she would have to visit her aunt this morning or early this evening. Marguerite took another sip of tea.

"I'll drop the suit jacket off at the cleaners while I'm out," she said aloud, surprised that she'd mentioned it. Only Violet lifted her head from her dish, her golden gaze fixed on her mistress for a full ten seconds before she went back to the business of eating.

* * *

Trudge had been unable to locate his sunglasses in his vehicle. Which meant, they were probably in the pocket of his suit jacket, which was now in possession of a woman possibly named Abelle. Picking up the card from his bureau, he reached for his phone. Before he could dial, it began to beep in his hand and he grimaced when he saw who was calling.

"Hello Akiza," he greeted her, staring at the card in his hand while he mentally steeled himself against whatever lecture she had in store for him today.

"Morning Trudge," she said pleasantly. "How are you this morning?"

"Just fine," Trudge murmured, wondering how successful he was going to be dodging whatever invitation she had in store for him this time.

"Then why don't you join us for a barbecue this afternoon? Nothing fancy, but there'll be lots of food and company." Trudge was shaking his head even before he spoke.

"No, thanks." His eyes fell on the card in his fingers again. "I, um, I have someone I have to meet. Maybe next weekend?" He didn't miss how his friend pounced on the word 'someone'.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Trudge interrupted. "Say lunch at the café around the corner, around twelve? Bye." He clicked off the phone as Akiza began to inquire about his friend.

_I guess I have something to do this afternoon after all. _

He felt relieved that he had something to take him away from this lonely, melancholy place for the afternoon.

* * *

**Hello! Chapter two is up! Delighted with myself here! :D**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter three**

"The dogs are fine, Aunt Bel." Marguerite smiled at her aunt. "Really, they aren't any trouble and Vi seems to enjoy having some other dog friends. Mr. Tumi is going to have his hands full with Rosie when he gets back though."

"That little one is a spitfire," Aunt Bel nodded her head. "Knew it as soon as I saw the little She-Devil. But she's still a pup. She'll turn into a fine dog one day with the right guidance." The white haired lady sitting on the hospital bed toyed with the blanket covering her legs. Marguerite touched her hands lightly.

"How are you doing?"

"I'll be better when I can get out of here, and get back home. This place is depressing, Rita. It smells like an old sock, everyone is complaining all the time, and there isn't a dog to be seen. Right now, I wouldn't even mind a cat for some company. Why don't you bring that lovely shepherd of yours along next time?"

Marguerite squeezed her aunts' hands and smiled.

"I told you, Auntie. Vi does have her therapy animal credentials, but she can't just walk in some where and start visiting. There's paperwork to go through and program directors have to meet her." Marguerite's warm laugh sounded in the sparse room. "It's like she has to be interviewed."

"Well, maybe you could just put her harness on her, and tell people she's in training to be my guide dog. The doctor said my eyesight is getting worse, who knows, I might need her services sooner than you think." The elderly lady sighed and stared at her hands. Marguerite rubbed her aunt's shoulder.

"Why don't we go see your eye doctor together, when you can escape this place, hmm? We'll make sure you have the most up-to-date treatment options. As for Violet masquerading as a Seeing Eye dog, I can't do that and you know it." Winking at her aunt, Marguerite went on, "The first time Vi'd see a squirrel outside the window, she'd lose it completely and our cover would be blown." Marguerite was relieved to hear her aunt's laugh. Standing, she leaned over and kissed the elderly lady's pale cheek.

"I've got to go, Auntie. The couple adopting Zinnia will be by this afternoon, and I've got to drop a jacket off at the dry cleaners. Is there a dry cleaner you'd recommend that's near by?"

* * *

Trudge stopped the car, squinting in the sunlight as he took in the old-fashioned building across the street. The grass in the front yard was on it's way to becoming overgrown, while planters of brightly coloured impatiens were placed haphazardly about the side of the walk and the steps.

"Why am I here?" he asked himself, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He certainly didn't need to retrieve his suit jacket. Chances were excellent that the saltwater had ruined it.

He shook his head and slowly got out of the car, glancing up and down the quiet street. As he approached the house up the uneven front walk, he heard the sound of muted barking. The curtains keeping out the sun suddenly moved in the front window, revealing a neat set of sharp white teeth, which were attached to a large mouth that looked as if it could easily swallow his hand. A pair of golden eyes and two large black ears appeared above those snapping jaws. Other than the barking of the dogs, there were no other sounds or movements from the house.

He glanced at his watch – just past noon. She might be at church; it was a Sunday morning, after all. Feeling irritated with himself, Trudge turned on his heel and was about to head back to his car when a scarlet Mini convertible sped up the drive, squealing to a stop mere inches from the attached garage.

* * *

Marguerite didn't see the tall red-haired man standing on the walk as she hit the remote to open the garage door. She was running late, having gotten lost finding Aunt Bel's dry cleaner. Mentally, she ticked off the various tasks she needed to complete this afternoon, as she gathered up her purse and the canvas bag she always carried, loaded today with Aunt Bel's washing. Remembering that she needed to put the hardtop on the car, Marguerite quickly dropped the bag and hurried to the back of the car. Opening the trunk, she leaned inside, her fingers seeking the levers on either side of the slide holding the hard top of the car secure inside the trunk.

She was sliding it out of the trunk when a strangely familiar voice above her head asked, "Ma'am, may I?"

Without waiting for an answer, a pair of large hands almost covered hers as the heavy weight of the hardtop slid free. Marguerite felt the man's shadow block the sun from her back and she stepped backward, her sandalled foot firmly stepping on the man's expensive leather loafer.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. It goes up on top, slide it into the front first and the back part will click in."

Marguerite reached into the car, locating the locking mechanism beside the visor.

"Push the red lever toward the front window, it's by the visor," she instructed, ducking her head inside the car. The hardtop looked in place they regarded each other over the roof of the car, Marguerite standing on the edge of the frame.

"Thank you," she said, her blue eyes carefully going over his face. "It is definitely easier with two people. You look familiar," she said, tilting her head to one side as she contemplated him. Before Trudge could introduce himself she pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "On the beach last night! Oh, have you come for your jacket? I just dropped it off at the dry cleaners."

Marguerite hopped down from the car and shut the door, retrieving her purse and tote bag from the sidewalk, watching Trudge walk around the car.

"I didn't get to thank you for helping me last night," Marguerite smiled warmly. "I'm Marguerite, by the way, Marguerite Dubois," she went on, shifting her bags to her left arm so she could hold out her right hand to him. Trudge was reaching for her hand when a shout from the sidewalk caused him to turn his head.

"Hey, I want my dog!"

Trudge's eyes narrowed as he squinted at the two young men on the sidewalk. He felt the woman stiffen beside him.

"She is NOT your dog," Marguerite replied icily. "My aunt received her from a shelter. She's been claimed and is no longer up for adoption."

"Why should I have to adopt my own dog?" The young man sneered, taking a step up the walk. "She was mine. I have her papers to prove it."

"The dog in question has at least 4 different breeds in her. I doubt any self-respecting breeder would have given you papers." Marguerite stood up straighter, aware of the tall man behind her, his hand coming to rest lightly on her shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" Trudge's voice was casual, but authoritative.

"Yeah, there's a problem!" the young man shouted belligerently. "She's got my dog! That old lady who lives here took her while she was in the pound! I was trying to scrape the money together to get her out!" he whined. Stepping in front of Marguerite, Trudge slid his hand back, revealing his badge clipped to his belt.

"Gentlemen, I suggest you look for a new pet," Trudge said firmly. "You heard the lady. The dog in question is no longer available for adoption. And," he took another step in their direction, "if I hear from this young lady or her aunt that you two are harassing them, I will _personally_-" he paused for emphasis, "come and find you. Are we clear?" The young men glared at him, their eyes going to his badge.

"Sure, Captain. This time."

Trudge watched them slouch away down the street, becoming aware of the woman behind him letting out her breath.

"Whew! Thank you." Marguerite leaned back against the car.

"How many times have they been here before?"

"Three or four," she answered with a sigh, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. "I better get inside and let the dogs out." Marguerite squeezed her way past the bright-blue minivan with the pink paw print motif scattered across the hatch. "Come on in. Don't mind the dogs."

Taking one more look up and down the block, Trudge followed Marguerite into the garage. Call it habit or instinct, he thought, but he had a feeling that Marguerite and her aunt hadn't seen the last of them.

* * *

**Hello! Chapter three! On a roll, and loving it! :D Oh, I decided to give Trudge a promotion, because...um...yeah...well, I did anyway!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter four**

"Hi Vi. No jumping," Marguerite's admonishing voice sounded above the din of barking dogs. "You've probably already ruined one pair of the Captain's trousers, let's not go for another one, until we get to know him better, hmm?"

Trudge stood just inside the door, watching Marguerite wade through the small sea of noses and wagging tails, her long black hair swirling witch-like behind her. Her words implied something more than two people exchanging lost articles and Trudge surprised himself when he didn't correct her. On his way over, his intention had been to retrieve his suit jacket, the errand a convenient way to excuse himself from Akiza's invitation, nothing more. Now he found himself intrigued by this woman's situation, reminding himself sternly that his interest was due to the two-legged trouble that he had witnessed out on the sidewalk, nothing more.

Feeling his eyes on her, Marguerite set her things on the counter, her fingers going to her hair, tucking it behind her ears nervously.

"Who wants to go outside?" she called, and had to smile as four of the canines immediately moved to the sliding glass doors as one mass. Tugging at the heavy door, Marguerite struggled to pull it open amidst the bodies pressing against it.

"A little help here, please, Captain," Marguerite called out turning to look over her shoulder, "if you don't mind," she added, before her eyes widened in horror.

"Rosie, no!"

The mischievous puppy was going for his hand. Trudge swiftly moved his hand out of the puppy's open mouth, and in two strides was at the door, the 9-month old shepherd/pit bull pup at his heels.

"She's a **PUPPY**?" he asked disbelievingly, glancing down at the 50 pound dog circling his legs.

"You can just use your knee to gently move them out of your way," Marguerite said with a smile, her friendly toffee eyes meeting his. "And the answer to your question is yes, she's still a puppy. Rosie is going to keep growing for another 4 months or so."

Reaching above Marguerite, Trudge slid the sluggish door open, feeling the dogs bump against his legs as they hurtled out the small opening, his eyes never leaving hers.

"So, what do I call you, Captain?" Marguerite asked with a grin, intrigued by this tall, mysterious man that had appeared in her life out of the mist.

"Trudge," he answered, his eyes sliding away from hers, a fact that did not escape Jo's notice, "Everyone does."

"Ok, Trudge," Marguerite ducked under his arm and scooted toward the refrigerator. "Would you like something to drink? I've got coffee. Or bottled water? Me, I'm in need of a serious pick-me-up, so I'm opting for tea. It's peppermint."

She disappeared from his vision behind the refrigerator door.

"A bottle of water is fine."

Trudge glanced around the crowded kitchen. Photographs were everywhere. Some framed and on the wall, others haphazardly stuck on the door of the dishwasher with magnets, still others pinned to the cork message board above the phone. He was about to lean closer for a better look when Marguerite's face appeared over the door.

"Catch!"

A bottle of water sailed through the air. He caught it neatly and uncapped it, wandering around the small kitchen, looking closely at the various photographs. Most were of animals, many taken in other countries.

"These are beautiful," he commented. Marguerite glanced up from pouring the tea into a spotted mug.

"My Uncle Pierre was a professional photographer back in the day," she said, dropping her spoon in the sink. Trudge sipped his water and watched as she did the same with her coffee. In the sunlight streaming through the windows of the kitchen, he was able to see the smattering of pale freckles sprinkled across her pert nose.

"You live here with your Aunt and Uncle?" he asked, his gaze sliding away from her face once more.

"No," Trudge felt her hair brush against his arm, "I'm here to help out Aunt Bel. She had knee surgery two weeks ago. Once her rehab at the care centre is done, she can come home, but she'll need someone here with her until her knee is completely healed and her strength is back. My Uncle passed on 7 years ago," Jo added. "He and my Aunt were two of the most in love people I've ever met. I always hoped I would have that in my life someday," she added wistfully, then felt her face colour as she realized how that sounded.

"You're not married?" Trudge asked, a sharp stab of pain going through him as he was reminded of Mina.

"No. Never have been, probably won't be, if you believe my sister," Marguerite remarked going for a light tone as she glanced up at him. She was about to ask about his marital status, but bit back the words at the last second. Something like a dark cloud had passed through those dark eyes, leaving her to wonder again at the sadness she sensed surrounding him. Pushing her hair back behind her ears, Marguerite sipped her tea thoughtfully. Glancing idly out the window, she saw all five dogs huddled together, then something fly up into the air. As the circle of wagging tails split up, her horrified eyes saw that Rosie had something pliable and wriggling in her mouth.

"Oh … no. I think I'm going to be sick," Marguerite cried, setting her glass on the counter and hurrying toward the sliding glass door. "Leave it to Rosie to find a snake," she muttered under her breath, wondering how she was going to get the dogs inside and get rid of the one animal on this earth she had no desire to **EVER** see in person. Abruptly stopping on the deck while she contemplated the situation, she heard Trudge come up beside her.

"If I can get Rosie to drop that thing, how much will I owe you to get rid of that beast?"

An eyebrow lifted in question as he looked at her.

"I'm serious, Captain. You name your price and I'll pay it. I have a phobia about those things. And that is why I don't think I could ever live here permanently."Marguerite shivered in the warm sun.

Trudge considered the situation. He wasn't sure if the reptile the puppy had was poisonous, but it was probably best to get it away from her as soon as possible. Marguerite found herself holding her breath as she watched Trudge take the steps smoothly, stopping when he reached the bottom. He was light on his feet, she noticed, admiring the ease with which he moved.

"Marguerite, can you get the dogs up there?" Trudge called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the prancing dog. He heard a shrill whistle and a line of dogs, led by the dark lab Violet, trotted past him. His hand slowly moved toward his weapon at his hip. His plan was to separate the dog and reptile, then shoot first and look to see what it was later.

Marguerite sent the dogs in the house, then watched the drama unfold from her relatively safe perch on the porch. Crossing her fingers she, hoped with all her might that the Captain was a good shot. When she saw the Captain slowly draw his weapon, Marguerite squeezed her eyes shut, while she repeated to herself, "Don't hurt Rosie, don't hurt Rosie, don't hurt Rosie."

* * *

Long after her phone had gone dark, Marguerite sat in the darkness, her fingers folding Violet's dark ears. She couldn't stop thinking about her tall, dark-haired saviour from this afternoon. When the shot rang out, Marguerite had refused to open her eyes until she heard Rosie's excited barking. A shrill whistle from Marguerite had sent the pup running for the deck and she was quickly pushed inside the door. Marguerite had watched from the deck as Captain Trudge carefully inspected the reptile. Without looking at her, he had slipped his phone from his pocket and made a phone call to a friend at Animal Control.

_He must know I'm watching him._

Marguerite followed his every move. When he told her that she had nothing to worry about, it was being taken care of, Marguerite hadn't been able to show her relief and gratitude in any other way than to throw her arms around him in a hug. Closing her eyes, she remembered the solid warmth of his body and the surprised way he had returned her embrace, but only for a second, then he was swiftly moving away from her, his dark eyes refusing to look at her. He had taken his leave quickly afterwards, leaving Marguerite wondering about his reaction. Sighing, she tilted her glass, letting the last few dregs of tea slide into her mouth.

"What are the odds we see him again, Vi?" she asked the golden-eyed Lab resting her head on her lap.

* * *

**Hello! Chapter four has landed duckies! Yes, I have given Trudge a gun! Important rank=more people out to get him...I think.**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter five**

"I found all the flowerpots in the front yard turned upside down and my gardens I spent last weekend working on destroyed, Captain." Marguerite's disembodied voice on his voicemail sounded frustrated. "I didn't see it happen. But everything was fine on Monday morning. I left with Vi about 9:50 or so, and when we got back just after noon, the damage had been done."

Trudge heard her voice waver just a little on the last few words. He could see her pushing her long hair behind her ears.

"Anyway," her voice was strong again, "I'm sorry to bother you with something so mundane, but Aunt Bel was insistent I can go to the local police station or whatever I need to do to file a report. I'm guessing you are out shooting drug dealers and arresting bank robbers and the like, so, whenever you can get back to me is good."

There was an awkward pause and Trudge wondered if the message would be cut short by his voice mail.

"This is Marguerite, Captain, the lady with the dogs. Oh, and I have your jacket back from the dry cleaners. We'll have to talk about that."

Trudge stood there, staring out the floor to ceiling windows of his office, uncomfortably aware of not only the inaccurate surmises she made about how he spent his days on the job, but also about the brief interest he felt at the prospect that he would see her again over something not related to his job. Shaking his head, he checked the date and time of the message. Monday, February 13th, 8:00 pm. He realized that he had missed her call because he'd been in the shower, having gone for a long run earlier. He'd gotten a good workout for his body, but the physical activity had done little for his emotional state.

Life without Mina didn't seem to be getting better, though he felt he had learned to live with the ever-present pain. He had only admitted to himself while he was running that he hadn't been willing to face his feelings, he'd been covering them up. Deep down, he was uncomfortable with what he had become, but found himself uncertain how to go about changing.

* * *

"Happy Valentines Day, Aunt Bel!" Marguerite sang out, knocking briefly on the door before entering the small room her Aunt Bel was staying in. "I've got a surprise for you!"

Aunt Bel looked up from the large easy chair that dwarfed her petite body.

"Rita, what a wonderful surprise!" she exclaimed as her niece drew closer, her arms full of brightly coloured tulips, a small, navy blue gift sized bag and a leash. The clack of nails on the tile floor announced the arrival of a four-legged guest as well. Kissing her aunt's cheek, Marguerite explained that Violet was allowed to visit her today because she was a Valentine's Day present.

"Can you see her red bow I put on her collar?" Marguerite pointed it out, while Vi laid her head on the elderly woman's lap, tilting her head one way to receive an ear scratch.

"I'll put these flowers from your garden in fresh water," Marguerite said, setting down her bag and heading toward the bathroom. "And I was lucky enough to get 2 of your favourite strawberry and chocolate cupcakes from the bakery! Would you like tea with yours or milk?"

It was while she was sipping tea with her aunt, and savouring the cupcakes that Marguerite mentioned she had taken her Aunt's advice and left a message for the Captain. Aunt Bel nodded approvingly, wiping her mouth with her paper napkin very carefully.

"This is serious, Rita. I think as much as we don't want to, we need to involve the police."

"I agree, Aunt Bel. But, I didn't see it happen, and none of the neighbours were willing to admit it either. I don't think things will get better if I inadvertently accuse him of something, you know. But I can't be at the house all the time. Monday's I take Vi up to the elementary school to spend a couple hours with the kids."

They had discussed the options until it was time for Aunt Vi's afternoon physical therapy appointment.

"Good luck, Aunt Bel," Marguerite kissed her Aunt's cheek, while Vi licked the elderly woman's hand. "I'll stop by tomorrow. Call if you need anything. I love you."

* * *

Trudge stood outside his office, watching the comings and goings as the workday wound down. Shift change would be happening within minutes and then the traffic in and out of the building would be heavy. The thought of the empty apartment was disheartening and tonight was not a night to be dining out alone.

He was about to settle grabbing a bite at the deli around the corner before they closed and taking it back to his office. Then he remembered Marguerite's call. Reaching for his phone, he headed quickly for the parking lot.

* * *

Marguerite was carefully cutting the three peanut and honey "pupcakes" into equal portions she had gotten earlier in the day from the dog bakery/boutique, when she heard her phone ring. It was in her bag in the other room and she was unable to reach it, the dogs milling around her and keeping her a prisoner against the counter.

"Okay, relax, everyone gets a plate. But no sneaking a bite until everyone has one," she admonished, attempting to bend over with a paper plate in each hand. "If anyone eats someone else's treat, you're off the treat list for the next holiday, do you understand?"

Four pairs of brown and golden eyes stared back at her solemnly. Five minutes later, the only sound in the kitchen was of paper plates being licked clean and Marguerite hurried off to get her phone. Her eyes widened when she heard the message. The Captain was dropping by this evening if it was convenient for her. He was on his way now. Looking down at her Hello Kitty lounge pants and t-shirt in dismay, Marguerite wondered if she would have time to change.

Apparently, she didn't. The quick rap at the door followed by the barking of the dogs announced the Captain's arrival. Tucking her hair back behind her ears, Marguerite hurried through the house, wondering what excuse she could give for her attire to the immaculately dressed Captain.

"When did this happen?" Trudge asked, twisting his sunglasses in his fingers, as he stood on the front step, surveying the torn up plants and broken plants and pots.

"Monday, while Vi and I were at the elementary school. She's helping the kids with their reading."

Marguerite pushed her hair back behind her ears, as she was reminded again of the unsettling feelings she had about the destruction of her aunt's property.

"We were gone from about 9:50 until a little after noon. When I got back and saw the mess, I put Vi in the house and went to the neighbour's across the street and next door. Of course, they denied seeing anything. I think they were afraid, but that's probably more your department. So, what do I do now?"

Trudge glanced up and down the block, but all was quiet on the street. It didn't seem likely that he would get any answers this evening, as far as the neighbours were concerned. He accepted Marguerite's offer to come inside, and found himself once again surrounded by a sea of wagging tails and excited barking. On the way over here, he had told himself he was making this house call this evening because he was worried about Marguerite's safety in that house, in that neighbourhood, nothing more.

The house smelled of baking lasagne and warm bread. Smiling at the tall, good-looking man that always seemed to make her aunt's house seem smaller, Marguerite waved toward the kitchen.

"The dogs have eaten, and my dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. I've made plenty, if you'd like to stay? I'd love to have some real conversation for dinner, even if it's only about thugs tearing up flower pots and the fact that, since your suit jacket is not really something you are ever going to want to wear again, I need the name of your tailor. The dogs are great company, but they aren't very good conversationalists."

Before Trudge had a chance to answer, she was reaching into a cupboard, on tiptoe to extract another plate.

* * *

**Hello! Yes, chapter five is here! I can't stop!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter six**

Before he realized what he was doing, Trudge stepped forward, reached above Marguerite and retrieved the delicate plate from where it was balancing precariously on the rim of its neighbour.

"Oh, thank you," Marguerite sighed in relief, stepping back a half step and right into Trudge. Brown eyes looked down into gold. For just a moment, Marguerite thought she saw something flicker there, then it was gone, and he was stepping back as well, the dinner plate set carefully on the counter. Tucking her hair back behind her ear, Marguerite gathered up silverware and glasses, carrying the lot of them towards the dining table. She was dismayed at her reflection in the patio door.

"Captain, how are you at making salad? I've got everything in the fridge – lettuce, sliced tomatoes, sweetcorn, and some dressing. Salad plates are just in the cupboard there, next shelf down. I … think I'll go change into something less comfortable?"

"I don't mind." The words were out before he could stop them. Did she imagine that smile flit across his face?

"Making the salad or the fact that I look like someone who was dressed by eight-year-olds? And, incidentally, my eight-year-old nephews gave me _these_-" she gestured to her light pink pants dotted with the small white cat, "for Christmas last year."

Trudge was trying to ignore the fact that there was something appealing about this woman, kitty-lounge-pants and all. Before he could change his mind, he slipped off his suit jacket.

"I'd be happy to make the salad, and please don't feel you need to change on my account."

"Okay, Captain." Marguerite reached for his jacket. "I'll hang this up where it will be fairly safe from the dog fur, while you get started on that salad."

* * *

"I think one of the best things about Domino is the variety of local fresh fruit and vegetables you can get." Marguerite forked up a bite of her lasagne "When I went to the outdoor market, I found almost everything I needed there. Your salad was delicious, by the way," Marguerite added mischievously, "so I'm guessing you know your way around a kitchen, Trudge."

The brown-haired man across from her, smiled briefly.

"I know enough to get by." Trudge reached for his wine glass. "This lasagne is very good. Your recipe?"

Marguerite nodded, feeling a warm glow spread though her at his approval.

"I tinkered with one I found in a vegetarian cookbook."

Trudge raised an eyebrow as he buttered a piece of crusty bread.

"Well, I … had a bit of a health scare a few years back. Between that and my nursing background, I decided I would be better off leaning toward a more plant based diet. I couldn't bring myself to cut out dairy, though when possible, I do try to use substitutes for eggs. And I've been stocking up Aunt Bel's freezer with some home-made meals for when she comes home."

Marguerite twirled her wine glass in her fingers, thoughtfully.

"How is your Aunt doing?" Trudge asked, carefully putting his knife and fork on his empty plate.

"Okay. Well, truthfully, not as well as I'd hoped, Lieutenant."

Marguerite chewed some ice.

"Trudge," he reminded her softly, noticing the change in her at the mention of her Aunt. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked, reaching for his glass of ice water.

"No," Marguerite said thoughtfully, slipping her bread-crusts to a waiting Violet at her feet beneath the table. "Her rehab on her knee is going as well as can be expected, but she misses her home and the dogs. More worrisome is the mac degeneration in her eyes. It seems to be getting worse, but I won't know for sure until I can get her to an optometrist. I've spoken to her doctor and surgeon, but it will still be at least a week before I can safely transport her out of the rehab centre to an appointment like that. I know she's worried about it too."

Marguerite grimaced, looking apologetically at the silent man across the table.

"Sorry Cap…Trudge. I didn't mean to get so sombre on you."

"No worries," Trudge said easily. Some part of him felt good that this woman he barely knew, had confided in him. "Sometimes it helps to just say the words, whether you get an answer or not."

"That is so true," Marguerite smiled. "And now, what do you say, I clear up here and we take our coffee outside? I have some chocolate chip cookies left from a batch I made to take to Aunt Bel a couple days ago." She rose from the table. Trudge gathered up their plates and salad plates and followed her out to the kitchen. After setting them in the sink, he rolled up his shirt sleeves.

"I can help with the clearing up. Why don't you get Vi settled and collect the coffee things?"

"I'm good with that!" Marguerite grinned. Hearing the clatter of silverware on empty plates, Vi and two of her four-legged companions appeared as if by magic in the kitchen.

"Where's Rosie?" Marguerite wondered to herself, while gently leading the dogs toward the patio door with the promise of a bit of the tasty tomato treat on their way out the door. Still no Rosie, Marguerite noticed and excused herself from the kitchen. The mischievous pup was up to no good, for sure, Marguerite groaned to herself, wondering what piece of her Aunt's antique furniture the dog was using for a chew toy this time.

"Rosie! Where are you girl?"

There was the sound of a thud as four paws landed on the floor and then the quick click of nails on the wood floor from the direction of Marguerite's bedroom. Meeting the dog in the hall, Marguerite reached down, rubbing the dark face.

"What have you been doing? You were way too quiet."

The puppy wagged her tail and squirmed away down the hall in the direction of the clatter of cutlery.

* * *

"Here's your jacket, Trudge. Not a fur to be seen on it. Actually, Aunt Bel has done a great job of keeping the dog fur to a minimum around here. I've been diligent too, so you shouldn't be finding any joy riders on your car seats." Taking his jacket, he felt the warmth of her hand as their fingers touched beneath the silky fabric.

"Thank you, Marguerite." A smile flickered across his face, reaching his eyes this time, Marguerite noticed. "I enjoyed dinner. You have my card. Call me when you're ready to file that report."

Before he could push open the door, he felt the light touch of Marguerite's hands on his arms as she stood on tiptoe.

"I had a wonderful evening, Trudge. The best one I've had since I came to Domino. Thank you!"

He felt her warm lips on his cheek and before he could pull away, she was stepping back. Marguerite watched from the doorway, admiring the easy way he walked, the confident way he carried himself. His step was light as he went down the steps, glancing down the street to see if anyone was hanging around. Marguerite stood there until the tail-lights of his car disappeared down the street. Smiling to herself, Marguerite went to call in the dogs and settle everyone down for the night. She was still smiling when she went into her bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Oh Rosie **NO**!" Her cry rang out across the quiet house, when she saw the mangled bits of her i-pod scattered across her bed.

* * *

**My friend's dog once did that to her i-pod...urgh, not pretty. Shudder.**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter seven**

Marguerite was awake long before her alarm went off. She lay staring at the ceiling, listening in vain for the tell-talepatter of rain on the roof of her aunt's house. Instead, she heard the birds singing happily, announcing that it would be a beautiful sunny day. After finding the remnants of the Captain's wallet on her bed under her i-pod, Marguerite had found herself unable to settle her mind down for the night.

"I wonder if he'll send Rosie to the dog pound? Animal control?"

Violet, stretched alongside her on the bed, thumped her tail twice as if in agreement.

"I don't think so, Vi." Marguerite reached out her hand, rubbing her hand along the dog's side. "Did you see that smile on his face when he asked me to call him Trudge?"

There was no answer from her pet, but Marguerite couldn't help smiling at the memory from last night.

"_I'd be happy to stay for dinner, Ma'am, but please, it's Trudge."_

For just the tiniest moment, he had dropped his guard and she had glimpsed a sparkle in those warm eyes of his eyes, but only for a moment, and then it was hidden once more.

"Something or someone has hurt him, Vi." Marguerite scratched the labrador's ears. "I didn't see a ring, not that that really means anything these days. And, he doesn't seem like the type that would be out making house calls after five if he had a wife and kids at home, you know. I wonder what his story is?"

Marguerite felt her pet's ears twitch and she moved her fingers to another spot. Apparently, that was the right one because the soot-black lab let out a satisfied sigh of contentment.

"I suppose I could Google him, he's probably already looked me up anyway."

* * *

Trudge stared at the ceiling, aware of the silence in the house. Unbidden, his mind went back to his dinner companion last night. She seemed always in motion, pushing her hair behind her ear, chewing the ice from her glass.

Her caramel eyes changed with her mood, bright and sparkling as she talked about her volunteer work at the local elementary school, where she and Vi were reading buddies, the next, a dark shade of gold, and troubled when the subject of her Aunt's health came up. When she laughed, which was often, it was almost musical.

"What's on your mind, Trudge?" Akiza set her glass of iced tea down and picked up her fork. Her dining companion looked up from his own salad, a bland expression on his face.

"What do you mean, Akiza?" Her brown eyes looked him over carefully before she leaned over her plate.

"I mean, Trudge," she paused meaningfully, "you've been sitting here, barely saying a word to me, and I'm noticing what appears to be black hairs on the shoulder of your jacket. So, what gives?" With a nod of her head, she sat back and forked up a bite of salad.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Akiza. Occupational hazard, that's all." Trudge hoped his friend would leave it at that, but he also knew that Akiza's curiosity would get the better of her.

"You haven't been out this morning." Akiza fixed a look on him, and forked up another bite of salad.

"It was a week or so ago, Akiza. I helped someone with a lost dog."

He deliberately stretched the truth of the incident, but he was hoping to avoid any description of Marguerite or her situation. His friend was far too receptive by far where he was concerned, and Horatio was still finding it difficult to admit to himself that Marguerite was an attractive and intriguing woman. He liked spending time with her and he had found himself checking his cell each time it signalled a call or text.

And each time it wasn't her, he refused to believe that he felt just a tinge of disappointment.

* * *

Marguerite parked her convertible in the slot marked Visitor. Turning off the engine, she regarded the looming structure of glass and steel in front of her. While impressive, her first thought was that it was cold and aloof.

_No wonder the Captain hardly cracks a smile._

She chuckled, reaching for the envelope on the seat beside her.

_It's enough to suck the warmth out of anyone who goes in there. I hope I can find the Captain's car._

Her high-heeled sandals clicking along the pavement, Marguerite headed toward the building intending to bypass the glass doors and follow the sidewalk to the rear. Staff parking was usually to the side or back, she reasoned, enjoying the feel of her long hair swinging across her back in the sunshine, and of the soft fabric of her skirt swishing around her knees. Trudge had been driving the same kind of vehicle each time she had seen him, so it stood to reason he drove it to work. After talking over Rosie's misadventure with his wallet with her aunt earlier that morning, she determined it was time to go to him, in a manner of speaking. She had decided on a note left on his car, with the damaged item, well okay, completely mangled, she admitted to her aunt, as well as a peace offering of sorts.

* * *

"I want this file done within the hour," Trudge informed the man sitting across from him. "Non-negotiable, unless you want to find a new job at a fast-food restaurant."

"Understood," the man gulped. Trudge nodded his head.

"Just what I like to here. Dismissed."

While the man exited his office swiftly, Trudge turned away and glanced out the large window. He saw long black hair, hanging loose and swinging as its petite owner trotted by purposefully as quickly as her heelled sandals would let her. His fingers toyed with his badge, a spare one he had stashed in his desk. He had been unable to find his wallet this morning, but it appeared as if it might be within his grasp very soon.

* * *

Marguerite had finally reached Trudge's vehicle at the far end of the staff parking area. The dark paint of the car was hot from the sun as she leaned over the hood, on the driver's side, carefully manoeuvring the envelope beneath the wiper blade.

She only hoped he didn't have some sort of super-sensitive car alarm that would shriek and bring an army of police officers running at her with guns raised. But all stayed quiet and she sighed in relief.

Turning, she headed quickly back the way she came, her mind refusing to dwell on what Trudge's reaction to her note might be.

* * *

By the time Trudge reached the outside of the building, Marguerite was gone. He had half expected to see her in Reception, but there was no one waiting by the desk. Once on the sidewalk, he carefully looked in all directions, his hands on his hips. It was almost as if she'd vanished.

Or, maybe it hadn't been her at all.

Refusing to believe that, he set off in the direction she had been walking. There was no sign of Marguerite, Trudge noted wryly, wondering how she had managed to seemingly disappear into thin air. He was about to turn back when something white against the darkness of his car caught his eye. When he reached the vehicle he saw that it was an envelope, his name written in a feminine, flowing hand.

_Cpt. T. Trudge_

Gingerly, Trudge reached for it, wondering why she hadn't simply left this at the Reception desk.

Very carefully, he slid open the flap of the lumpy envelope. The sight of what was left of his wallet explained her reluctance to meet him face to face, Trudge realized. A folded paper fluttered in the light breeze and he drew it out and unfolded it.

_I know this is an old-fashioned way of communication, but a text message or email apologizing for the destruction of yet another piece of your property at Rosie's paws seemed impersonal at best. First, please accept my apologies for Rosie destroying your wallet. She didn't mean to do it; I think she's just naturally curious. Second, I will of course, replace it. You can put it on my tab, which seems to be growing at an alarming rate. Third, I would like to make amends for all the trouble we've been to you, so please feel free to accept the invitation below. I hope I'm not stepping on toes here – I very much enjoyed our dinner together the other night. I haven't any friends in Domino and it was nice to spend some time with someone who didn't bark at me or step in his water bowl._

_I would like to make dinner for you one evening – or several evenings. Your choice of menu – my only request that it be vegetarian or seafood for the protein. I can bring it to you or you can join our little pack at Aunt Bel's house. Any evening will work for me._

_I hope I see you again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Marguerite Dubois_

Trudge read the note over again, then looked at the bits and pieces of what had once been his wallet. As he headed back to the office, he found himself looking forward to going home for the first time in a very long while.

* * *

**Yay! Thanks to **LadyOfSlytherin101 **for reviewing! Merci!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter eight**

"Will you think about it?" Luna asked earnestly, her face crisp and clear on the computer screen. "A dog would be a great companion."

Trudge's eyes narrowed as he contemplated Luna's refusal to let go of this particular subject.

"I have a cat, Luna," Trudge answered, clasping his hands together. Seeing the determined frown on Luna's face, Trudge added, just a tad wearily, "I will THINK about it. Why the sudden interest in dogs?" Trudge asked. It seemed his life was being over-run these days by the canines.

"I don't like to see you so lonely." Luna's eyes were serious.

"I'm fine, Luna," Trudge found that the sentence didn't sound quite so much like the lie it had three weeks ago.

* * *

"I hope you have bail money available, Mr. T," Marguerite laughed as she leaned back into Aunt Bel's overstuffed sofa, her phone in her hand. "The way my luck is going, that's where I'm going to be if this keeps up." Her former teacher's answering laugh sounded in the room.

"What has Rosie done now?" he asked, his white teeth showing brightly in his deeply tanned face on the screen of her phone.

"She escaped again and helped herself to the neighbour's cat's food. The little weasel has figured out how to pop tops off Rubber-maid type containers by the way. I had no sooner smoothed that over and paid for a new bag of cat food, when she twisted out of her collar and went next door to the _other_ neighbour and dug up that woman's herb garden! And that's not counting the Captain's wallet she investigated, with disastrous results I might add." Marguerite sipped her wine. "I want to keep him on our side, in case those creeps down the block make trouble again."

"Which Captain might that be?" Mr. T asked, concern beginning to seep into his voice. "Who is making trouble for you, Marguerite?"

Mentally kicking herself for bringing up the subject of the hooligans down the street, she back-pedaled quickly.

"Nothing to worry about, sir," Marguerite swirled her wine in her glass. "It was just a little shouting and some torn up pots. I've filed a report with the local police. They don't think anything will happen again. And it's been over a week now, so I think they were right."

"You'll tell me if something else happens, Marguerite." Her teacher looked unconvinced. "Who is this Captain you've met?" A muted barking sounded from outside and Marguerite heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's save that for next time, sir," she said sweetly, manoeuvring herself out of the sofa. "I think your dog wants to come in. Would you like to say good-night to the little demon?"

* * *

Trudge stared at the darkened computer screen, long after Luna's image had disappeared. His efforts to hide his unhappiness from others had been unsuccessful, Trudge realized ruefully.

His glance fell on the piece of paper lying beside his laptop on the desk. The delicate script jumped out at him and he reached for it. It had been three days since he had glimpsed Marguerite outside the Security Bureau. It had been at least that many times each day since that he had pulled up her number on his phone, but stopped himself from going through with it. It was going on 11 p.m. now.

With a sigh, Trudge slowly went about making a check of the silent house before settling down into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Marguerite put the dogs out one last time before turning in for the night. The clock on the stove read 12:30 as she put the kettle on for tea. While she waited for the water to heat, she admired the spotless kitchen. It had taken most of her Saturday but it had to be done.

She told herself it had less to do with the possibility that the tall, dark and handsome Captain might call and take her up on her invite to dinner and more to do with the fact that Aunt Bel would need plenty of clear spaces to maneuver her crutches around when she got home.

Dipping her chamomile tea bag up and down in her mug, Marguerite could not leave alone the thought that he hadn't called, in spite of her gut instinct that he would. So lost in thought was she that Vi's bark to be let inside had gone from that of a patient "woof" to an impatient "yelp" with an added stomp of her front feet for emphasis.

"Okay, okay, keep your fur on," Marguerite scolded, sliding the door open with difficulty. She had noticed that it tended to stick when the humidity was high. Unbidden, the memory of Captain Trudge helping her that first day he'd dropped by, rose before her.

"I'll have to add that to the list of things to take care of before I leave Aunt Bel," she told the milling canines, as she reached for the box of Blue Dog Peanut Butter and Molasses Cookies. There was no answer from her four-legged friends, except the loud crunching of biscuits. After checking the water bowls to make sure her charges had something to drink, Marguerite turned off the lights and headed for the bedroom, intent on doing a little reading on her Kindle while she enjoyed her tea.

* * *

"It's a beautiful sunny morning, Violet. What do you say I take you and Rosie for a walk?"

Marguerite finished the last of her orange smoothie, savouring the taste of the freshly squeezed oranges. A round of enthusiastic barking greeted her suggestion and thirty minutes later, she was dressed in her favourite Fallout Boy T-shirt, white tennis shoes and black yoga pants. Her long hair was in a ponytail that swished when she turned her head, separating dogs and leashes while she locked the house. With a glance up and down the street, she set off in the direction of the beach roughly a mile away.

"There will be no escaping _this_ time, Rosie," she reminded the puppy as the two dogs set off at a fast trot along the sidewalk. They had only gone a few blocks, when Marguerite heard her cell phone buzz, but was unable to reach it from the little pouch that she had clipped to the leashes.

* * *

"_Ma'am, it's Captain Trudge. I … was wondering if you've had any more trouble at your Aunt's house. I'll be in your neighbourhood this afternoon. I can stop by then."_

* * *

Trudge set off down the path, the sun warm on his black t-shirt. Off to his left was the ocean, on his left was a row of palm trees, hiding the picnic and parking areas. Concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, he ran on, his mind slowly clearing of everything save his surroundings. He hadn't gone more than a mile, when he became aware of excited barking and yelping up ahead. He wondered if it was Luna's unwillingness to let go of the subject or his dinner at Marguerite's that had made him more aware of dogs these days.

A sign on his right announced a dog park up ahead. Within moments an enclosed area the size of two city blocks came into view amidst the palm trees and sand. The barking became louder and more excited as he drew nearer. Several dogs of various sizes and shapes were moving as one group, racing amongst the trees. As Trudge drew alongside the enclosed area, several broke off from the group and came running at the fence. There were almost as many people as dogs in the park, Trudge noticed absently.

* * *

"This is really nice," Marguerite smiled at the woman standing beside her. "I'm new to the area and I had no idea there was a dog park so close! I walk Vi and Rosie, but they really need the chance to get out and stretch their legs and run and jump."

"We had a lot of time and effort go into getting this park," the woman picked up the tennis ball that had just rolled to a stop at her feet. "The man and woman over there with the poodles donated at least half the funds. We got the rest from private donors and some fundraisers. We're not a formal group," she added, lofting the tennis ball toward the middle of the sand. Within seconds, five tails of various shapes and sizes were wagging in the air as growls and snarls rose up from the midst.

Shading her eyes, Marguerite quickly found the dark-furred Violet, but the black and white Rosie was no where to be seen. Then there was a commotion in the circle of dogs and suddenly the puppy exploded from the group, the tennis ball in her mouth. For a minute or so, Rosie led the other dogs on a merry chase until she spotted the man running on the other side of the enclosure. Dropping the ball, she veered off, barking excitedly all the while.

"Rosie!" Marguerite realized she was too far away and set off at a quick trot, catching sight of a familiar 6ft 6 frame as she drew nearer.

"Good Morning, Captain!" Marguerite called breathlessly, trying in vain to make a grab for the excited Roeie, who seemed to recognize the man as well. Trudge had stopped, catching his breath, his head tilted to one side slightly as he watched Marguerite make several grabs for the naughty puppy.

"Rosie, you're making me look bad, here," Marguerite muttered, after yet another unsuccessful attempt to settle the exuberant canine. She couldn't be sure, but she got the distinct feeling that he was laughing at her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Captain?" Marguerite asked, reaching for the handful of treats she had stowed in the small pouch clipped to the leashes.

Indeed, Trudge found himself smiling as he watched her. Her long ponytail swung over her shoulder, baring her slender neck as she bent over to soothe Rosie. Trudge found his eyes following the curve of her neck to the v-shaped neckline of her t-shirt. He quickly looked away, but not before Marguerite had felt him watching her. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and stood awkwardly, her free hand on the small of her back.

"Did you hurt yourself? And, it's Trudge, Ma'am."

Marguerite smiled, her hand stroking Violet's silky ears.

"No, Trudge. At least," she amended with a wince, "not here with the dogs. I spent yesterday cleaning my aunt's kitchen and moving furniture. I … think I may have overdone it. You don't happen to know of a good masseuse or hot tub where I could get a good soak would you?"

In that instant, Marguerite felt the almost-teasing tone of his voice change and he said stiffly, "No Ma'am."

Shaking her head and mentally kicking herself for her poor choice of words, Jo motioned to the gate at the far end of the enclosure.

"I'll meet you down there, Trudge. I think the dogs have had enough. I've got to walk back to Aunt Bel's before it gets too warm for them." Without a backward glance, Marguerite whirled, whistling for Vi to follow along and set off for the gate, feeling Trudge's gaze boring into her back.

Trudge didn't immediately head toward the gate. He had felt the change in Marguerite when he had answered her question about where she could get a good massage. After reminding himself it was nothing more than an innocent question because she had pushed herself too hard cleaning, he slowly set off toward the gate where she was now waiting on the outside of the enclosure. Both dogs lay panting at her feet and Marguerite seemed to be looking around for something.

"May I help you find something, Ma'am?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

"A water fountain or something with fresh water for the dogs to get a drink? And, please," Marguerite smiled at him, pushing some escaping strands of hair from her ponytail behind her ears, "call me Marguerite. Ma'am makes me feel like I'm as old as Aunt Bel."Her eyes were warm, and Trudge smiled.

"Okay, Marguerite. I don't know of anywhere along here where the dogs could get a drink. The water used to irrigate the grass has all been treated and it's generally not considered fit for consumption, well, for humans anyway."

"If I can't drink it, Trudge, I don't let them drink it," Marguerite said, reaching down to pat Rosie. "We'll take it easy and we'll be fine. You wouldn't know of any short-cuts from here to Aunt Bel's would you?"

"Actually, I do. This way," he tilted his head down the beach. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," Jo answered, urging the dogs to their feet.

* * *

**Yay! Thanks to **LadyOfSlytherin101 **for reviewing! Merci!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter nine**

"Your aunt's house is around the corner," Trudge gestured down the block. "I think we saved about 15 minutes off your earlier route."

"Vi and Rosie appreciate that very much, Trudge," Marguerite smiled up at him, her breathing almost back to normal. She had managed to keep up with the Captain - after he had slowed his pace somewhat.

"Trudge, are you coming back to the house with us?" Marguerite asked, half-turning when she realized he wasn't going to follow her.

He found himself saved from having to answer by the sound of distant barking.

"That sounds like it's coming from-" Marguerite didn't finish the sentence, her companion was already sprinting down the sidewalk and around the corner. "Come on Vi, Ro."

Marguerite tried to spur on her four-legged friends and follow Trudge.

Trudge turned the corner in time to see two not unfamiliar figures attempting to gain entrance into the house via the windows.

"Hey! Sector Security! Stay where you are!" Trudge shouted, running through the neighbour's yard as he gained on the two thugs who, by now were re-thinking their plan to break into a house with 2 dogs inside. One went around the back, clamouring over the fence leading to a neighbour's yard and straight toward the beach. The other saw that the Captain from a week ago was back and dashed for a car parked on the street nearby. Jumping inside, he turned the key and revved the engine.

Marguerite jogged up just in time to hear the squeal of tires and smell the burning rubber. Bending over to catch her breath, she noticed that Trudge was staring after the car, hands by his side.

"Look at that," she pointed out to Violet, flopped at her feet, dark sides heaving, "he's barely even breathing hard. We're out of shape my girl." Rosie's warm tongue was licking her face and Marguerite laughed, trying to squirm out of the excited pup's reach. "Hey, stop that Rosie! I've got to get the keys out so we can get in the house!"

Trudge watched until the car was out of sight. As soon as time permitted, he intended to call in the plate numbers.

_Now, what were they after? _

When he reached Marguerite, she was almost breathing normally, but much of her hair had escaped from it's ponytail. It clung to her cheeks and forehead and Trudge found that he wanted to gently tuck it behind her ear before he leaned closer and touched his lips to the smooth, lightly tanned skin. The image surprised him and he shook his head, causing Marguerite to look at him quizzically, house keys dangling from her fingers.

"Are you okay, Trudge?" she asked, frowning. "Maybe you should come in and cool off for a minute or two."

"Take the dogs and go in the house, Marguerite," he answered her tersely. "I'm going around the back. Keep the dogs inside."

"Trudge, this is the first time something has happened since the pots and plants were torn up." Marguerite faced the tall man, who seemed once again to make her Aunt's kitchen seem much smaller. "If something else had happened, I would have told you." His eyes narrowed and she noticed how he drummed his fingers against the waistband of his sweats. "I'm not hiding anything," she added crossly, feeling as if he didn't believe her.

"They were trying to break in the house," Trudge said stubbornly. "They must have been after something."

"Well, it's a mystery to me," Marguerite answered him. "Would you hand be those two water bowls, please? I think Rosie and Vi drank a whole bowl each." He handed her one of the ceramic bowls and followed her to the sink with the other one. "I mean initially," Marguerite turned on the faucet "when he came around it was because he wanted Rosie back." She handed the full bowl to Trudge and took the almost-empty one he handed her. "I double and triple checked her paperwork. Every 't' was crossed and every 'i was dotted. She didn't have any papers and as far as I can tell she was found with some other dogs and puppies in the possession of people suspected of running a dog fighting ring. The local Animal Control took possession of the dogs and puppies. Everything is documented." Marguerite turned off the faucet and swung around, water sloshing over the side of the too-full bowl. "Oh, boggart," she muttered, carefully stepping over the puddle to set down the dish before reaching for a towel.

Trudge had the same idea, and Marguerite almost bumped her head into his shoulder as she bent down to wipe up the spill. Twisting the towel in her hands, she watched silently as he sopped up the water. Sweat curled his brown-black hair just the tiniest bit around his ears and nape, tickling her nose when it mingled with the spicy scent of his after shave. Marguerite caught herself just in time, as her hand went up to stroke the stray strands away from his forehead. Feeling her eyes on him, Trudge looked up, catching her.

It's not safe for you to stay here," he said huskily, trying to cover the awkward silence.

"Sure it is. I won't slip and fall in the spilled water," Marguerite answered lightly, deliberately misunderstanding him.

"That's not what I meant," he said, his gaze locking intensely with hers.

"What do you suggest I do, Trudge?" Marguerite asked, rocking back on her heals. "I'm living in a house with four big dogs. What can hap-"

Rosie had finished her drink and decided to thank her two humans for the fresh water. Before Marguerite could finish her sentence, she was the recipient of a sloppy wet doggie kiss on the cheek.

"Oh!" Marguerite tried to keep her balance as Rosie whirled around to show the nice man the same affection. The dog's paws skittered on the shiny tile floor sending Marguerite sprawling directly in Trudge's direction. He saved her from being stepped on, hauling her up into his arms. Marguerite had a brief glimpse of surprised brown eyes, as her hands went to the solid warmth of his strong shoulders to steady herself. Before either of them could say anything, Violet appeared, her golden eyes serious as she looked from her mistress to this man from whom she sensed such sadness. With a soft "Ruff", Vi scolded the exuberant pup and nudged her toward the other room.

"I'm sorry about that," Marguerite murmured. She took a deep breath, feeling a fit of giggles coming on.

When her shoulders started to shake, Trudge looked down at her in surprise. Something like dog slobber should hardly cause her to break into tears.

"Hey, no worries, Sweetheart."

Marguerite felt the warmth of his hand on her back and took another deep breath, trying to get the giggles under control. When they stopped, she felt Trudge helping her to her feet.

"Where were we?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

* * *

**Yay! Thanks to **LadyOfSlytherin101 **for reviewing! 3 times! Merci! *bows***

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter ten**

"You were saying that you would find a friend to stay with until I know why those two were trying to break into this house," Trudge answered. He refused to think about the feelings that had been running through him given the brief physical encounter of a moment ago.

"That isn't an option, Trudge," Marguerite answered him, waving her hand toward the other room where four pairs of eyes watched the drama unfolding in the kitchen. "I have Rosie and Vi to think about, as well as Cosmos and Iris. That's four big dogs. I can't very well sneak them into a hotel room. And-" she felt her cheeks colour as she admitted, "You being the exception, I haven't exactly got any friends in Domino that I can simply ask to move in with. Not that I'm asking **YOU** that either," she hastened to add as she saw his eyes narrow.

"I'm trying to keep you safe, Marguerite," Trudge repeated, not willing to even think about his feelings regarding Jo and her four, four-legged chaperones coming to stay with him.

"You remind me of a dog with a bone, Trudge." Her glance took in the clock on the wall just above his right shoulder. "Oh, boggart! Look at the time! I told Aunt Bel I would meet her for lunch, or Sunday dinner, or whatever they call that when they serve a huge meal at 1:00. I've got to get changed, Trudge. If you don't mind waiting, I'll drop you off on my way to see Aunt Bel."

Marguerite didn't wait for an answer from the Captain. The dogs parted silently to let her through, then turned their gaze once again on the man still standing in the kitchen. Trudge stared after her for several minutes. She was in danger, he felt it with every fibre of his being. While the two intruders were a good place to start, he sensed that their interest went deeper than breaking into a house for a dog. Turning his back on the four pairs of eyes still watching him, Trudge pulled out his phone and walked toward the patio doors. The plate number was a start.

* * *

Marguerite looked at her Mini, then at the tall man standing on the other side of it.

"Are you **SURE** you don't mind riding in this car? There's more leg-room in Aunt Bel's van."

"It's fine," Trudge replied, reaching for the door handle. "It's not that far."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Marguerite shook her head, then opened her own door and slid inside. Slipping off one of the many velvet scrunchies wrapped around the emergency brake, she wound it into her hair and slipped on her own sunglasses. She was very aware of the man beside her in the closeness of the interior of the small car. Turning the key, the engine revved to life, as did the speakers, blaring The Rolling Stone's _Sister Morphine_ at an unhealthy volume. As Marguerite reached over to turn it down, she felt his eyes on her.

"Sorry. You'll have to be co-pilot once I get on to the main road. I'm terrible with directions. Just give me a few seconds warning if I need to turn right or left."

If he answered her, it was lost in the wind as Marguerite sped past a city bus.

* * *

"Aunt Bel, do you have any idea what those guys might be after?" Marguerite picked up a strawberry and nibbled it thoughtfully. "You never mentioned any problems to me before I came to Domino."

"Other than Rosie, no. I've never had trouble before. Of course, the neighbourhood's not what it used to be when you kids would come to visit for the summer."

"I know, Aunt Bel." Marguerite reached for her iced tea. "And that reminds me of a more pleasant subject. I gave the kitchen a thorough cleaning and I was thinking how nice it would look with a fresh coat of paint. Any objections?"

"No, dear. That sounds nice. I might be finding myself staring at those walls quite a bit if my knee doesn't heal and my eyes keep getting worse."

"I've gotten the 'okay' from your doctor to take you to the ophthalmologist on Wednesday. We'll find out how your eyes are doing and get some treatment options, alright? It will be a good chance to see how tired you get and how your knee does having to use it on the outside."

"There was an article in the paper a while back about copper being stolen from abandoned houses," Aunt Bel remarked, pushing her mashed potatoes around her plate. "Maybe that's what they're after? What I wouldn't give for one of your potato dumplings, Rita."

"I remember hearing about that too, Aunt Bel. But your house is hardly abandoned. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that those guys considered breaking into a house with two big German Shepherds in it. Hmm, and I think I'll be making dumplings this week."

"Don't make them for my sake, Rita. The food here isn't too bad." Aunt Bel spooned up some pale applesauce. Marguerite made a face, and was rewarded with a small smile from her dining companion.

"Not to worry Auntie. I don't mind. I'll make a big pot and we'll freeze some for when you're home." Marguerite grinned, and tipped her glass up to get the last of the ice out.

_And maybe the Captain will have potato dumplings one night as well._

* * *

Trudge had showered and dressed for the office. He wasn't scheduled today, but he usually spent his Sunday's catching up on paperwork and administrative tasks. Today he was going in, but it was to do a little research before going back to Marguerite's later this afternoon. At the very least, she needed to understand that this wasn't some little neighbourhood nuisance type problem. At the most, she would agree to move out until he knew what was going on with her aunt's house and neighbourhood. He was gathering up his keys when his phone buzzed.

"Trudge," it was the calm voice of Yuesi, "What are you doing this afternoon? The guys and I are having a barbecue. I thought you might like to stop by."

"Thanks Yusei, but I have plans this afternoon. Another time?" There was a brief pause. Trudge knew Yuesi was looking away from the phone, taking a breath before he answered him.

"Of course, Trudge."

* * *

"Marguerite, I don't think this is a case of a dispute among neighbours." Trudge leaned against the wall in the kitchen, watching her assemble their dinner - homemade pizza's that were headed for a little time on the grill outside. "I don't want to scare you, but they are involved with a gang that makes and sells drugs. There is probably a whole arsenal in that house as well."

Still refusing to look at him, Marguerite looked critically at her pizzas. Wiping her hands in the apron tied around her waist, she looked at him, her eyes flashing.

"I don't doubt your intelligence, Captain, but I still say they aren't very bright, considering the two hounds in here could have ripped them apart as soon as they stepped foot inside."

Marguerite crossed her fingers behind her back. Cosmos and Iris were all bark and very little bite, but he didn't know that. More likely they would have cornered the intruders and held their ground snarling and barking until she got home.

"Would you take a look at the temperature in the Green Egg out there for me?" she asked him sweetly, refusing to giving him the answer he wanted.

"It's not that easy you know," Marguerite leaned against the railing of the deck, swirling the white zin and ice in her glass. "I have Aunt Bel to think of. This is her house. I think what keeps her going is knowing that she can come home to this house when her knee is strong enough. It would kill her if she had to go somewhere like a senior living centre or apartment. She would have to give up fostering rescue dogs. I promised her I would take care of her house while she was getting stronger. I don't go back on my word." Marguerite met his sober eyes, wondering if she had finally gotten through. "You'll have to think of another solution." She felt his eyes on her as she opened the heavy ceramic lid to check on the pizza.

"Who takes care of you?" he asked softly. The question was out before he could stop it. Marguerite almost dropped the lid.

"I take care of myself. I always have." She searched around the tables and chairs scattered about on the deck for her pan and tongs. "When I was eight, I was taking care of my brother and sister."

Marguerite glanced at the man who stood silently beside her, the pan in one hand, an oven mitt lying on top of it. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she went on hurriedly, as if she had told this story too many times.

"My mother passed away when I was seven, and it hit my Dad pretty hard. I took care of him and my brother and sister then. Dad disappeared when I was seventeen, he was never quite the same after Mum was gone. I kept my sister with me so she could finish school while I worked and went to college. After she was married and had her twins, I took care of them during the day while she and her husband worked. I worked the night shift. Now I'm taking care of Aunt Bel."

Marguerite pulled on the oven mitt as best she could with one hand.

"You didn't answer my question," Trudge said softly, reaching to help her pull on the oven mitt.

"I … guess no one has, not for a long time. I'm not sure I'd know how to act."

Marguerite's eyes met his curious gaze and slid away.

"You're a beautiful woman, Marguerite." Trudge's voice was warm, like melting chocolate, Marguerite thought, the pizza momentarily forgotten. "Hasn't a man wanted to take care of you?"

The question caught her by surprise.

"I was almost married, once." the words were out and Marguerite wished she could take them back.

"What happened?"

He tilted his head to one side as he watched her. Summoning her best it-was-a-long-time-ago smile, Marguerite answered with a lightness she was far from feeling.

"I guess we drifted apart. It's no big deal, Trudge. By the time we realized it was over, my sister's twins were here and I was sitting for her and working, and finishing my degree. I never realized where the time was going. And our dinner is going to go to the dogs if I don't get it off this Egg right now. Hold the pan for me?"

Trudge took the pan from her silently. He watched as she manoeuvred the pizza off the deep grill, her answers to his impetuous questions replacing the problem of the drug dealers down the block for the moment.

"The kitchen does look much better, now that it's had a good cleaning, but I'd really like to get a fresh coat of paint in here for Aunt Bel." Marguerite reached for another piece of the pizza, loaded with freshly diced tomatoes, slices of fresh mozzarella and basil from the nearby herb garden..

"I'm surprised you haven't already done it." Trudge's smile was genuine and she found herself glowing inside. "You seem to be the type of person that sees something that needs to be done and does it." He picked up his iced tea, watching the woman across from him lick the home-made marinara sauce from her fingers.

"Well, you're right about that. However, I've been told by several people that my personality does not lend itself well to painting a room. Apparently," she slipped the crispy crust to a waiting Violet lying patiently at her feet, "I make a mess and I'm not very careful, or something to that effect." Shrugging her shoulders, Marguerite reached for the pitcher of iced tea. Trudge raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I know, hard to believe," Marguerite laughed, gesturing to her companions' glass. In answer, he nodded, moving his glass towards her. The musical sound of ice cubes clinking together against glass sounded at the table while she poured.

"Do you know when your Aunt will be coming home from the rehabilitation facility?" Trudge asked, choosing another slice of the delicious pizza. An idea was beginning to take shape in his mind that might solve the problem of Marguerite's safety.

* * *

**Okay, a few more chapters and I'll be done for the night! **

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter eleven**

"Trudge, run away with me to Jamaica."

Trudge glanced at her quickly, his eyebrow quirking up.

"I didn't think we had that kind of relationship, Akiza," he remarked mildly, reaching for his coffee.

"I wanted to see if you were listening. You are a million miles away. So, who is she? The woman you told me you met on the beach a week or so ago?" It wasn't her imagination that her dining companion looked momentarily surprised before his usual non-committal expression returned.

"Why should you think it's a woman, Akiza?" One glance at the determined expression on her face and Trudge knew he wasn't about to get out of this lunch without offering some small crumbs about his weekend activities.

"It's **ALWAYS** a woman, Trudge." She looked at him pointedly before stabbing another bite of salad. When he still didn't answer, Akiza leaned toward him. "It's okay, you know," she said quietly.

"What's that?" His answer was equally quiet. Putting down her fork, she reached her hand across the table for his.

"I think you know. But maybe you need to hear it from me again." Trudge felt her squeeze his fingers. "It's okay for you to meet a woman and start a relationship with her. Talk to me."

"This isn't that kind of relationship, Akiza," Trudge said, sliding his hand out from beneath hers. "I met Marguerite on the beach one night. She was walking her dogs late and shouldn't have been out alone. She's not from Domino. I'm helping her with some problems in her aunt's neighbourhood, that's all."

The familiar buzz of his phone signalled their lunch had come to an end.

"Saved by the bell, this time, Trudge," Akiza murmured, watching her friend as he hurried across the street to his car. With a satisfied smile, she turned her attention back to her salad. "I know her name and where she's not from now."

* * *

"You don't mind Aunt Bel?" Marguerite asked, "I know it sounds kind of unbelievable." Jo shrugged her shoulders, as she and her aunt sipped their iced tea in the warm sun. "I trust him and Violet trusts him. She has right from the start. I've also Googled him and done a little investigating on my own. I wouldn't have agreed to this arrangement if I had **ANY** misgivings about it. It is your house, so I want you to be okay with it, too." Marguerite stopped to take a breath and a sip of tea. The elderly lady beside her smiled.

"'Methinks the lady doth protest too much,' or something to that effect." Aunt Bel leaned closer to her niece. "I think you're blushing, Rita. Is this Captain handsome? Available? Someone you would like to know better? This is the perfect time, you know. You don't have a job, and your sister and her brood are back home in Colmar so she can't interrupt you with all her minor life crises and children."

"Auntie, I'm shocked! You make me sound desperate." Marguerite couldn't help but grin, even though she felt her cheeks grow warm at her aunt's words. "I love my nephews. All the time I've spent with them was because I wanted to be there."

"Whatever you say dear. It would be nice to have all that unpleasantness taken care of before I arrive home. Most definitely accept his help, and whatever else he offers; you're not getting any younger."

"Aunt Bel, you're terrible," Marguerite murmured as she hopped off the bench where they'd been enjoying the sun. "I think it's time we get back. They might think we got lost or something."

* * *

**Several Days Later**

Marguerite looked around the kitchen. It seemed empty and cold, without the vibrant colours the photographs provided to the walls and appliances. She had spent the last two evenings packing everything up, and readying the kitchen for painting. Trudge had stopped by each night for dinner, his department car, looming large and conspicuous, parked in front of the house. He had sent her a text message earlier, that he was on a late afternoon call out, and wouldn't be over until well after their usual dinner hour.

Glancing at the clock on the stove, she saw that she wouldn't have to start the rest of their dinner for another 30 minutes or so. All the dogs seemed to be taking an early evening nap, perhaps in anticipation that Marguerite and Trudge would take them out for a short walk again this evening.

"What I wouldn't give for a long soak in a hot tub with a nice cold glass of wine," she said as she wandered toward her bedroom. "I guess a hot shower will have to do instead," she said to Rosie as the pup rose and followed her down the hall. "No wine in the shower though, which is a sadness."

Rosie gave a sympathetic whine of her own, then promptly leapt up onto the bed.

"No using my blanket as a hiding place for your chewie bone, Rosie, okay?"

Marguerite rubbed the soft head fondly.

"Oh, I need some music, I think. Piano or harp?"

Soon, the lilting cords of "Claire De Lune" filled the room. Humming along, Marguerite gathered up her shower things and was soon luxuriating in the hot spray of water running over her. Fifteen minutes later she was rinsing the last of the blueberry-scented conditioner from her hair, feeling in slightly better spirits.

It had been a difficult visit to the ophthalmologist with her Aunt earlier, Marguerite reflected as she slipped into her favourite pair of black yoga pants. It had become clear that she would need to stay in Domino longer than originally planned.

The sudden frenzied barking of the dogs at the front window had Marguerite hurriedly tossing the first t-shirt that came to hand over her wet hair and hurrying out of the bedroom.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening, Trudge." Marguerite closed her eyes briefly, before looking at the man seated beside her. "How am I going to tell Aunt Bel her minivan has been stolen from the driveway of her house?" Summoning up a small smile, she said, "I must be the worst house sitter ever. I guess I won't quit my day job, when I get one that is."

"You're looking for work?" he asked, his attention momentarily diverted from the missing minivan.

"I will be," Marguerite said wearily. "I'm going to be staying in Domino longer than I had originally planned." She pushed her hair back from her forehead with a sigh. "Aunt Bel had her eye appointment today. She's lost some of her peripheral vision already in her right eye and her left eye is showing the early stages as well." Marguerite looked away from the concern darkening those mesmerising brown eyes. "The doctor gave us some treatment options to slow the disease down, but the damage has been done, as they say."

She took another deep breath, staring down at Violet's large ears slipping between her fingers as she stroked them down and felt them pop up beneath her fingers again. Before he could stop himself, Trudge gently touched his finger beneath her chin.

"Look at me, Sweetheart."

"I'm sorry." Marguerite couldn't look away from those blue eyes. "I didn't mean to be so down. I appreciate all your help with the police and stuff tonight. You must be starving, I don't even know what time it is." She blinked as the warm touch slid away.

"No worries about dinner. I'm more concerned-" he paused as his eyes took in the dark circles beneath her eyes and the slump to her shoulders, "about you. You look just about all in so, why don't you relax while I find us some dinner? Then we'll call it a night. I'll take the sofa."

Before she could protest, he stood and she felt the warm touch of his hands through the knit of her pant legs as he helped her put her feet up.

* * *

**Ah! FLUFF!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter twelve**

"I thought you were relaxing, Marguerite."

"I can't just sit there, Trudge. You worked all day, you've got more reasons to be tired than I do. I can set the table or something."

"How do you feel about having dinner on the deck?" Trudge handed her a plate of mangos, oranges and strawberries he'd cleaned and sliced.

"That sounds nice." Marguerite popped a juicy piece of mango into her mouth. "Yum. What else is for dinner?" she asked with a grin, standing on tiptoe to peer over his shoulder.

"I noticed a bottle of wine in there," Trudge nodded toward the refrigerator. "Would you like wine with dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Marguerite was reaching for the wine glasses before he finished asking the question. "You're having some too?" she asked as she rummaged in the drawer for the corkscrew. He nodded. "Bad day chasing the bad guys?" Trudge smiled at her then.

"Something like that." He didn't tell her it was because he had no intention of leaving this house tonight.

As she uncorked the bottle and poured their wine, Marguerite watched him out of the corner of her eyes. Trudge had shed his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. She glimpsed the rippling muscles on his forearms as she passed him his wine. Unbidden, the brief memory of being in his arms in this very kitchen returned, and she felt her cheeks grow warm as she suddenly had the desire to feel them around her again. Pressing an ice cube to her forehead, Marguerite watched as Trudge checked the scallops on the stove.

"These are just about ready, Marguerite. I've got plates and cutlery on the counter."

Five minutes later they were seated outside, enjoying scallops in wine sauce and a salad of fresh greens. Marguerite had sliced some of the crusty bread she'd baked yesterday and set that on the table. Violet was in her usual place at Marguerite's feet and Rosie provided the entertainment out in the yard chasing bugs. Cosmos and Iris were wandering around the yard, making it a point to stay out of the exuberant puppy's path. Wiggling her toes in her flip-flops, Marguerite sighed contentedly.

"This was a wonderful idea - an absolutely delicious dinner, charming company and a beautiful night sky." Was it her imagination, or did his face flush just a bit at her compliment?

* * *

Forty five minutes later as the dogs were enjoying some frozen doggie-friendly ice-cream type treats, and Marguerite and Trudge were enjoying a second glass of wine and some home-made chocolate chip cookies, the conversation turned back to the events that had taken place earlier.

"Do you think Aunt Bel's van will show up?" She noticed that he didn't immediately answer. "You can tell me the truth, you know," she added before taking another sip of her wine. "That was just a weak moment before dinner. I'm usually quite capable of handling whatever life throws at me." A ghost of a smile drifted across his face in the dancing light of the candles she had found in the small bench chest at one end of the deck.

"I'm not sure." He looked at her profile in the moonlight. "Would you like me to go with you tomorrow?"

"That's very sweet of you." He saw the whiteness of her teeth as she smiled. "It's not necessary though. You've got more important things to chase than an elderly woman's minivan covered in pink paw-prints. Which reminds me, don't you think that would be kind of conspicuous vehicle to take? I mean, her name is written on the driver's side door." Marguerite tipped her glass up, getting the last sip of her wine and some ice.

"Yes," Trudge answered slowly, turning his own glass in his fingers thoughtfully. "It may be that it was taken to make more trouble for you. I would like to speak with your aunt though. I suspect there is something deeper going on here." Trudge watched as Marguerite chewed some more ice. "How is your aunt doing?"

"Good days, bad days." Marguerite reached for another chocolate chip cookie. "She has her sense of humour though, and I could bring Violet. Aunt Bel misses the dogs. Vi always cheers her up. And, gathering from Aunt Bel's comments, she wouldn't mind talking to YOU." Trudge didn't miss the twinkle in Marguerite's eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he neatly bit a cookie in half.

"Aunt Bel is a bit of a matchmaker." Marguerite felt her cheeks grow warm. "I'm sort of her poster child right now. My sister is already married. I'm just warning you, she's made it her mission to find me a significant other before I go back home. She may end up asking you questions."

"I can handle it," Trudge said mildly. "I think I'm looking forward to meeting your Aunt," he added, his amusement growing as Marguerite pushed the hair back behind her ears.

* * *

"Trudge, are you sure you wouldn't rather take the bed?" Marguerite looked at him doubtfully, as she handed him a pillow and light blanket. "If you do get any sleep, you'll probably have a backache in the morning." Marguerite was doing her best to ignore the fact that this man oozed even more sex appeal now that he had changed into dark sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"No worries. I don't sleep much anyway. Where do the dogs sleep, by the way? Do they move around at night much?" Trudge nodded toward the patio doors where the four canines were waiting for their last outing of the night. He followed Marguerite as she walked over to let the dogs out. "I'll get the door."

"Thank you." Marguerite stepped out of the way as he slid open the heavy door. "Vi and Rosie will stay in with me. I'll shut the door and they'll be fine. Cosmos and ris have dog beds. I've put them in Aunt Bel's room, and I can put the baby gate across the door so you don't find yourself with two furry bedmates later tonight. It looks like they may be out there for a few minutes." Marguerite murmured, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I think I"ll try to catch the weather on the late news while I wait." Marguerite turned quickly and ran straight into Trudge.

"Why don't you go to bed." His hands felt warm on her shoulders as he steadied her. "I can let them in."

"They'll all want a cookie bone from the box on top of the fridge there," Marguerite said, finding it difficult to keep her mind on what she was talking about when those long fingers were stroking her shoulders soothingly."That feels really good, Trudge."

Marguerite closed her eyes, relaxing beneath his touch. Trudge found himself enjoying it as well, and unable to stop. Vi had to bark several times before either of them heard her. Before he could stop himself, Trudge slid his fingers up to cup her face, his eyes serious.

"I'll get them; you go to bed, sweetheart."

Marguerite found herself holding her breath as his warm lips brushed her forehead. She couldn't tell if he heard her whispered, "Good night."

* * *

**FLUFF! One can never get enough fluff! I dedicate this to **LadyOfSlytherin 101**, who is my long lost internet-cyber twin!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter thirteen**

Trudge glanced at his watch. It read a few minutes past one a.m. The house had been quiet since Marguerite and the dogs had turned in for the night. Since then, he had been lying on the over-stuffed sofa, tossing and turning restlessly. It wasn't completely due to the uncomfortably soft sofa, or the fact that it was almost a foot too short for him. Marguerite's predicament gave him an excuse to spend time with her under the guise of protecting her from whatever diabolical deeds the miscreants down the street were up to regarding her aunt's house. Not since Mina had he thought of a woman as a romantic partner in a physical relationship. Perhaps it was because Marguerite had mentioned that her aunt was fancying herself a matchmaker where her favorite niece was concerned.

It would be easy to have a physical relationship with Marguerite. She was attractive and easy to talk to. But was Trudge ready for it?

* * *

Marguerite finished the chapter she was reading and bookmarked her spot, before powering off her Kindle. Vi was stretched out alongside her on the bed, a warm unmoving mass.

"Good night, Vi."Marguerite rubbed the soft muzzle as a soft snore rose up from the floor. "Good night to you too, Rosie," she murmured before settling down to sleep. Ten minutes later she was still staring at the ceiling in the darkened room, her thoughts on the man in the room beyond her door.

_He is a mystery, no doubt about that._

She could not forget the tingling sensation she had felt from the gentle motion of his fingers on her shoulders earlier. Or the warm glow that spread through her when he called her Sweetheart.

_He probably calls lots of women Sweetheart. He has to be compassionate when he sees a woman in trouble. It probably serves him well in his job._

* * *

No sooner had Trudge dropped off to sleep, than Mina stood before him, beautiful and ethereal in a white dress. Her eyes were bright in her pale face as she reached out to him.

"Horatio, take my hand. I'm here."

"Mina," Trudge choked, "I-"

"I know. I've missed you, too. But we can be together now."

"What…what do you mean, Mina?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. "How can that be?"

"I'm here with you now, because you still love me. As long as you hold on to me, I'll be here when you close your eyes."

"I will always love you, Mina," Trudge whispered, reaching his hand out for hers.

"Will you? Will you really, Trudge?" she asked, as her image shimmered before him. When Trudge tried to close his hand around hers, he felt nothing but emptiness where her slim one had been, another man's ring glinting on her delicate finger.

"Mina? Mina?"

* * *

Violet stretched, stiffening her whole body against the woman lying beside her. Just in case she didn't have her mistress's attention, she groaned once, a deep rumbling sound that shook the bed just enough to wake Marguerite. It also woke Rosie and before Marguerite could fully realize what was happening, the puppy was standing beside the bed, her front paws resting on the mattress as she attempted to snuggle her wet nose into Marguerite's neck.

"No, no, Rosie."

Marguerite couldn't get away from the persistent pup with Violet's unyielding bulk on the other side. Rosie's tail was wagging hard now, thumping rhythmically against the side of the bed in her excitement. Fully awake now, Marguerite managed to get Rosie back on all fours, but Violet was awake now as well. The room seemed stuffy, but Trudge had forbidden Marguerite from leaving any windows open tonight. Both dogs were panting, and Marguerite wished she'd remembered to bring water in for them.

"Okay, I'll tiptoe over to the bathroom for some water for you two, but you'll have to drink it from a cup. I'm not going into the kitchen for a bowl. And I'm going alone," she told them, giving them a stern look that said 'so you'd best be quiet and stay in this room.'

Not wanting to wake the man sleeping on her aunt's sofa, Marguerite opened the door a crack, crossing her fingers the old hinges wouldn't squeak. She held her breath but all remained quiet. A soft glow emanated from the bathroom night light as well as another out in the living room. Opening the door just until she could slip through, Marguerite was halfway to the bathroom, when she heard an anguished cry.

"Mina."

She froze, her first thought being that someone was in the house.

"Mina, don't go."

There it was again, the words indistinguishable, but the pain behind them all too clear. Her bare feet silent on the wood floor, Marguerite quickly tiptoed toward the living room, peeking into her aunt's bedroom on the way. Iris and Cosmos looked at her from their dog beds in the dim light of the moonlight streaming in through the window, but remained quiet. That left only the Captain.

Wishing she had let Violet come with her, Marguerite took a deep breath and continued on toward the living room and the sofa where her guest was sleeping. At first glance, all seemed well. Trudge moved restlessly, but remained silent. Letting out her breath, Marguerite hurried past him into the kitchen. She turned on the small light above the kitchen sink. It gave off enough light to find a plastic dish for water.

"Don't go, Mina."

There it was again. Dropping the dish, Marguerite quickly retraced her steps to the sofa. Trudge was mumbling as she stopped beside him. For a long moment, she stood there, debating her options. The decision was taken away from her.

"Sweetheart."

Marguerite understood that word and bent over him, saying his name softly.

"Trudge. Trudge, are you okay?" His eyes opened then. Brown eyes met startled gold.

"Sweetheart, you've come back. You're okay."

"Of course I'm okay, Trudge. I'm here. I think you're having a nightmare," Marguerite murmured, reaching out to touch his arm. Before she realized what was happening, she found herself wrapped in his arms, her ear pressed to his chest. His heart was racing, she noticed absently, wondering how she was going to get herself out of this predicament with any sort of grace. His body felt hot where it was pressed against hers, his sweat-pant-clad legs tangling with her bare ones.

"Sweetheart, you're here. You're here," Trudge murmured over and over, as relief began to replace the anguish in his voice.

Marguerite lost track of time as she lay with him, her hands stroking his arms soothingly as she murmured his name. Eventually, he fell into a restless sleep and she was able to slip from his embrace. The dim light shining from the bathroom reminded her of her original errand, and she ducked in quickly to get the dogs their water. Watching them lap thirstily, Marguerite pushed her hair behind her ears and sighed. Sleep was out of the question for the rest of the night, she thought wearily. Too many questions were rolling around in her mind. As Rosie settled back down to sleep beside the bed, Marguerite turned out the light and leaned against her pillows, her fingers tangling in Vi's large ears as she tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"What am I going to say to him?" she asked the big lab. Violet groaned softly and tossed her head, signaling she was done being a sounding board. Marguerite slid down and pulled the blanket over her head, wondering what morning would bring.

* * *

**Apologies for late update; I'm in Galway for the week, so updating is difficult! Thanks to **YugiohObsessed**, who reviewed so many dam times!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapter fourteen**

"Hi Rita. I hope I'm not calling too early."

Marguerite shook her head no and blew on her tea, then belatedly realized her sister couldn't see her. Leaning against the wall near the patio doors, she held the phone to her ear with one hand, holding the _I (heart) Collies_ coffee mug with the other.

"No, I'm up." After taking a fortifying sip of the hot brew, she asked, "How are you and Bastian and the boys?"

"We're fine." Marguerite's younger sister bubbled. "The twins are off of school next week for Spring Break, but Bastian has to be in New York all week for his Regional meeting, so I was thinking I could bring the boys and we could come down and visit Aunt Bel and you too." Her sister paused to take a breath, then rushed on. "Remember all the fun, you and I would have at Aunt Bel's when we were kids? Going to the beach and going over to the playground for hours?"

Trudge ambled into the kitchen just in time to see a grimace pass over Marguerite's face as she closed her eyes and took a sip of her tea. Those same eyes were obviously startled to see him standing there when she glanced up again. With a little wave, she turned away, walking toward the patio doors as her sister's voice rambled on in her ear. Trudge realized what she was doing and met her there, sliding the door open for her.

"Thank you, Trudge," Marguerite said unthinkingly and instantly regretted it. Her sister didn't miss a beat.

"Who's Trudge? Aren't you at Aunt Bel's? It's 6:00 AM, so he must have slept over. And you didn't call and tell me you had a boyfriend, Rita!" her sister finished delightedly. Making sure that the door had shut behind her, Marguerite moved over to the railing on the deck, setting down her coffee.

"It's not like that, Angie," Marguerite answered. "There's been some trouble in Aunt Bel's neighbourhood, and the Captain is looking into the situation for me."

"I"ll bet he is," Angelique's voice was almost giddy. "So, tell me, is this Captain good looking? Tall, dark and handsome like Magnum, PI or blonde and blue-eyed like Justin Morneau?"

"More like Magnum," Marguerite mused, watching Rosie try to interest the three older dogs in an early morning game of Follow-the-Leader. "Tall, brown-eyed, browny-black hair, nice tan," Marguerite answered thoughtfully, before adding, "and very busy fighting the bad guys in Domino, so please don't get any ideas about joining Aunt Bel and playing matchmaker."

* * *

With her back to the doors, Marguerite didn't see her guest sipping his coffee as he leaned against the sink watching her. Trudge wondered who she was talking to this early in the morning. He had the feeling it wasn't about her aunt, or she would have stayed in the kitchen. His eyes narrowed as Marguerite pushed her hair back behind her shoulders, it's long length swinging freely down her back. That reminded him of the long dark hairs he had noticed on his t-shirt and caught in the wristband of his watch earlier this morning. Rubbing his neck, he glanced out to the deck again. Marguerite's legs and feet were bare, her brightly painted pink toenails glinting in the sun. She had one arm wrapped around herself, the movement causing the pink nightshirt she wore to pull up above her knees. Setting his coffee down, he left the kitchen, returning moments later with his suit jacket.

* * *

"Aunt Bel is coming home Monday, Angie. I'd like to be able to get her settled before she has company. Would you be able to change your flight to Tuesday or Wednesday?" Marguerite shivered in the cool morning. The swoosh of the patio door was followed by the silky material of Trudge's jacket being dropped over her shoulders. Marguerite looked up at him, her blue eyes grateful. 'Thank you!' she mouthed as he nodded and retreated back into the house.

"I'm sorry, Angie, what did you say?" Marguerite shook her head as the lingering aroma of his aftershave tickled her nose.

"I can't change the tickets, Rita! It would cost too much money and Bastian would kill me," she ended dramatically.

"No, he wouldn't. He adores the ground you walk on and would let you do whatever you needed to do, Angie."

"Well, I can't," her sister said stubbornly. After a pause, which Marguerite took advantage of to sip some tea, Angelique grudgingly asked if Marguerite could find her some lodging if it wasn't possible to stay at Aunt Bel's.

"I'll see what I can do," Marguerite answered, adding, "I'm not making any promises. I'll let you know what I find out. Anything else happening?"

"No, oh, yes. You got a letter or something from the clinic. Do you want me to send it down to you?"

Marguerite had been about to take a sip of her coffee, but she stopped, setting her mug on the deck rail with a thump.

"No, would you open it and tell me what it says, Angelique? Please."

From his vantage point in the kitchen, Trudge sensed something was amiss out on the deck. He saw Marguerite shake her head, her free hand pushing her hair behind her ear several times in agitation. The conversation ended shortly, as Marguerite set the phone carefully on the deck railing. Both her hands gripped the deck railing, her knuckles showing white beneath her lightly tanned skin.

Trudge slid open the heavy door, pausing as the four dogs barreled past him into the house.

"Bad news?" Trudge's voice was kind. Marguerite glanced up, her surprised eyes sliding away from that inquisitive gaze. She had forgotten he was still in the house.

"No, not exactly," she hedged, pulling his jacket around her tightly. "Just some news from home. That was my sister. It seems," she pushed her hair back behind her ears again, "she and my three nephews are arriving on Monday, not long after I bring Aunt Bel home. I'm supposed to pick them up from the airport." Marguerite picked up her mug, taking a sip of the lukewarm liquid and wrinkling her pert nose. "What are the chances Aunt Bel's van will be found by then?"

"I … can't say for sure, Marguerite." Trudge felt the urge to take her in his arms, but something was holding him back. "You may have to rent a van for the time being." She nodded, turning her mug around in her hands. "I'm sure you won't have trouble finding one. I can give you the name of the rental agency we use."

"That's very kind of you." Marguerite stifled a sigh and took another sip. "It would seem I have a busy day ahead of me. I'd best be getting a move on." Remembering her manners, she added, "I could whip up a batch of blueberry pancakes if you have time? There are bagels and grapefruit in the fridge and I think there is a box of granola-type cereal in the cabinet. You'll have to make do with Soy milk, though."

"I'm good," he answered her, following her inside the house. Marguerite slipped out of his suit jacket, thanking him and quickly excused herself to get dressed. She felt his eyes on her as she headed down the hall, Violet following at her heels.

As Trudge watched her, he had the impression again that Marguerite had been with him last night at some point. As ridiculous as he believed that was, he couldn't shake the feeling. The vague memory of Mina speaking to him while he slept had been with him when he woke this morning. The more he tried to recall it, the more muddled everything became in his mind. The buzz of his pager effectively shelved the troubling memories. Calling out to Marguerite that he would be in touch, Trudge left the house, relieved to be back to his morning routine.

* * *

"Aunt Bel, Trudge seems to think that there is more going on here than vandalism and joyriding. You're not holding out on me, are you? Anything you haven't told me because you don't want me to worry?"

"Trudge is it?" Aunt Bel smiled, her hands rubbing Violet's dark muzzle.

"It's not like that, Aunt Bel," Marguerite reminded her aunt lightly. "We're friends, period. He's been helping with the vandalism and I've made him dinner a couple times as a thank you. Besides," Marguerite paused choosing her words carefully, "I don't think he is available." Marguerite stopped there, not wanting to go into too much detail with her aunt.

Aunt Bel stroked Violet's furry ruff thoughtfully.

"I've heard he's become quite reclusive, shuns any sort of public gatherings unless it's related to a case he's working on. A shame really." Aunt Bel moved her hands up to Vi's large ears, scratching the left then the right, as the big dog groaned happily. "He's quite attractive and has a good heart. He shouldn't be alone. I'd say that the mere fact you've been able to tempt him out of his house during daylight hours says there is a chance for romance for the two of you."

"Oh, Aunt Bel!" Marguerite hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath as her Aunt spoke about Trudge. "I don't think he's ready for a girlfriend, yet. I heard him call out for someone last night." Marguerite winced as she remembered the anguish in his voice.

"Don't let that stop you, Rita." Aunt Bel's voice was matter-of-fact. "I know it sounds impossible, but he reminds me a little of your Uncle Gaston. He was in love with another woman when I met him." Marguerite looked at her aunt in surprise.

"You never told me that Aunt Bel. What happened to her?" Marguerite asked curiously.

"He met her on one of his photography trips, she was a local girl. One thing led to another and when his shoot was done, she had packed her belongings and was ready to come home with him. Her father found out and caught her trying to sneak away that last night. When Gaston arrived outside her house, the place was lit up like a Christmas tree with police cars. One of the neighbours told him she'd been murdered by her own brother for trying to sneak away from the house. Gaston was devastated. He had been moping around, carrying that guilt for two years before I met him." The elderly woman stopped speaking, a far away look in her eyes. After a few moments, she turned to her niece. "Be patient with him. Now, tell me what your plans are for next week and Angelique's visit."

* * *

Trudge heard Marguerite's musical laugh as he walked swiftly down the hall. He had no difficulty finding Aunt Bel's room. Knocking lightly with his knuckles on the half-open door, he waited a moment, then entered the room when an elderly voice beckoned him inside.

* * *

**Apologies for late update! *bows* Life is 'Pucking' around with me at the moment, but I'll be free as soon as A Midsummer Night's Dream is over in a couple of weeks. Hopefully, I'll have updated a few times before that happens, but in case I don't - well, now you all know why!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	15. Chapter XV

**Chapter fifteen**

"Excuse me, Aunt Bel, I'll walk the Captain out. Would you mind if Vi stayed here with you?" Marguerite handed the leash to the elderly lady. "I won't be long," she promised, patting the frail-looking woman's shoulder.

"Take your time, Rita. I'm sure Violet and I will be just fine. I think I think we might go to visit Celeste across the hall." Straightening up, Marguerite looked at her aunt sternly.

"You and Violet stay _put_, Aunt Bel. You know Mrs. Montgomery gets nervous around dogs."

"Not all dogs dear, only this ebony-furred, golden-eyed beauty of yours. And why I haven't a clue."

Aunt Bel stroked Violet's silky fur. Marguerite was uncomfortably aware of Trudge taking in the whole conversation from where he stood nearby, his fingers idly tapping.

"I mean," Aunt Bel went on indignantly, "is it MY fault the woman doesn't know the difference between a black cat and a black dog? Really, the superstition is about a black CAT for pity's sake!"

Pushing her hair back behind her ears, Marguerite repeated her earlier warning, adding, "You know Auntie, if Mrs. Montgomery complains, Violet won't be able to come visit any longer."

"Rita, dear, I've less than 72 hours in this place. I think I can make it. Now, off you go with the Captain. I'm sure he's got criminals to interrogate and crime scenes to study instead of hanging around this depressing place. It was so very nice meeting you Captain; I hope we'll be seeing you again? I'm happy to see that you and Rita have become friends. I know she was lonely, with me stuck here. Visiting me and taking care of the house and dogs doesn't leave much time for socializing, I'm afraid."

"As soon as we locate your missing van, Mrs. Dubois, I'll be in touch." Trudge wasn't entirely successful hiding his smile.

Aunt Bel smiled mischievously, glancing at Marguerite standing nearby.

"When you're ready for that dog, Captain, don't hesitate to call. Rita can go out to your house and do an assessment."

It was all Marguerite could do not to grab Trudge by the arm and drag him out of her Aunt's room as fast as her high-heeled sandals would allow. Instead, she reminded her Aunt once more to keep Vi in the room, feeling her face grow warm under the laughing gaze of Captain Trudge.

"You enjoyed _that _too much, Trudge." Marguerite glanced away. "Do you think my Aunt's missing van is involved in some way with that man who was killed by the dog attack a few days ago?"

Marguerite pushed her hair behind her ears, looking everywhere but at the tall man standing beside her in the small confines of the elevator. The tangy scent of his aftershave tickled her nose, reminding her of his warm hands as they rested for just the tiniest moment on her shoulders earlier this morning.

"I'm not sure, **Rita**," Trudge answered with a grin. The expression on his companion's face looked as if she wanted to stick her tongue out at him. As the doors swished open and they walked out into the lobby area, he added quietly. "My team hasn't found anything linking your aunt to the dogs to that attack."

Standing in the warm sunshine, Marguerite watched Trudge slip his sunglasses on. Ever since he had left this morning, she had wondered if he had any inkling what had happened last night. She had seen no sign from him that he remembered at all.

_Maybe he doesn't need to know, but I do._

"So, Captain, what are you doing after work tonight?"

Trudge looked at Marguerite in surprise. He didn't answer immediately and watched as she lifted her hair off her neck.

"I could really go for a good beer, preferably one you can chew. What do you say Trudge? Does Domino have any pub style establishments?"

Marguerite watched as the warm breeze ruffled his hair, his fingers drumming on the badge on his hip. She couldn't see his eyes behind the dark lenses, but she got the distinct feeling they were narrowed as he contemplated her request.

"I'm not as desperate as Aunt Bel made me out to be, Trudge," Marguerite's voice was earnest. "Don't' consider this a date, or anything like that. I … I haven't been out much since I arrived in Domino and with my sister and nephews coming next week and Aunt Bel coming home, well, I won't have much time to myself. I'd like to relax a little before the storm, so to speak. One beer, between friends, that's all."

* * *

"_I'm looking for something in red,_

_Something that's shocking to turn someone's head._

Marguerite's voice was soft as she sang along with Lorrie Morgan, carefully slipping the short dress over her head. The multi-layered skirt swirled around her knees, the silky red tank top fitting snugly to her curves. She turned this way and that, enjoying the feel of the fabric on her bare legs. Rosie looked up from where she had been gnawing on her chewy bone on the cover of Marguerite's bed.

_Satin and sequined and cut down to there,_

_Stockings and garters and lace underwear._

Brushing her hair until it shone and fell smoothly down her back, Marguerite decided against putting it up, opting for a light stroke of blush to her cheeks and shadow to her eyes.

"I know this is not a date, Violet," she looked at the shepherd as she followed her mistress back into the bedroom. "I want to look nice, period. I haven't had the chance to dress up since I've been in Domino. And, if it helps distract Trudge enough to tell me what he remembers from last night, then, it's an added bonus." Marguerite reached for her favorite pair of strappy red sandals.

_A guaranteed number to knock a man dead,_

_I'm looking for something in red."_

* * *

Trudge glanced at his watch as he looked around the small parking lot of Clarke's. He was about five minutes early to meet Marguerite. Her car wasn't visible among the vehicles parked there. He leaned against the driver's side of his car, arms folded as he waited and wondered.

He hadn't been able to shake the feeling that she had been in his arms last night. The long dark hairs he had found this morning seemed to confirm it. Trudge uncrossed his arms, shifting his feet restlessly. He was okay with that, he assured himself. She could have been there for any number of innocent reasons. Nothing had happened between them, he felt sure of that as well. If he were honest with himself, was he disappointed that ?

* * *

"Thank you!" Marguerite accepted the glass of Guinness from the waitress, watching in amusement as her drinking companion looked questionably at his own glass.

"I can't believe you've never had a Guinness, Trudge," Marguerite grinned at him.

"Why do you call it beer you can chew?" he asked mildly, taking an experimental sip of the dark liquid.

"Angelique, my sister, coined that phrase, so to speak. She doesn't care for it much, and it kind of stuck." Marguerite savored another sip. "When we would come down to spend our vacation with Aunt Bel, she would make beef stew and put a bottle of Guinness in it instead of beef broth. We always felt like we were so grown up eating stew made with beer."

Marguerite laughed, her golden eyes sparkling in the candlelight on the table. Trudge watched her as she looked around the room, nodding approvingly at the polished wooden bar and dim lighting.

"This is wonderful, Trudge," she enthused. "It reminds me of the Liffey in Saint Paul. It's perfect. Thank you so much for agreeing to meet me here."

"My pleasure," he murmured, then before he could stop himself, added, "Rita."

* * *

**Apologies for late update! *bows* I did warn you that until A Midsummer Night's Dream was over that I mightn't be able to update. Sorry about that. Hopefully, I'll have the story wrapped up in the next...ooh...say three weeks.**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates, as well as my friend's, LadyOfSlytherin101 and BlackAsEbony********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter sixteen**

"Was I wrong about him, Vi?" Marguerite reached for the box of Blue Dog Biscuits she kept on the counter, pulling out a dark molasses-flavored biscuit in the shape of a rabbit. She offered the biscuit to Violet, who turned her face away. Rosie took advantage of the free treat and snatched it up, grazing Marguerite's fingers in the process.

"Hey, watch it, Rosie. Any more of that behavior, and you're getting the little carrot flavored training treats when you come in." Reaching into the box again, Marguerite warned, "An elephant and that's your last chance, Vi." The dark lab sniffed the peanut butter flavored biscuit and daintily took it between her teeth. Stifling a yawn, she turned out the kitchen light, the dogs leading the way toward her bedroom.

* * *

Trudge checked his messages, noticing that Akiza had left several since five o'clock. He was surprised to see that it was almost eleven pm now. After work, he'd stopped at a local hardware store to pick up a few last items for the painting project at Marguerite's tomorrow. By the time he grabbed a bite to eat, checked in with Marguerite and dealt with a few errands of his own, he hadn't realized the lateness of the hour.

Taking a bottle of water from his almost empty refrigerator, he stepped out into the cool Miami night air. The light breeze coming in off the ocean reminded him of his evening at Clarke's with Marguerite a few nights ago.

* * *

"_You ok to drive?" Trudge asked Marguerite as they stood beside her car. He found himself noticing how the overhead streetlight picked out the navy-blue streaks in her hair. Before she could move them, he reached out and tucked the stray strands behind her ear. Marguerite's gold eyes widened in surprise as the warm touch of his fingertips trailed across the smooth skin of her jaw. Slowly, his hand fell back to his side, Horatio finding that he was a bit surprised by his own action. Leaning back against her car, Marguerite tipped her head to one side._

"_I did only have one beer, but I'm a little tipsy. And you're not anything, Captain," she observed. Looking up at the bright half-moon, Marguerite's eyes slid back to the silent man standing in front of her._

"_Let's go for a walk on the beach, Captain. I need to talk to you."_

"_I thought that's what we were doing inside," Trudge answered, a small smile playing about his mouth. Marguerite's eyes went to his waist where his fingers drummed the badge clipped to his belt._

"_I think I was talking, Captain. You were doing a very good job of asking questions and getting information."_

"_Sorry. I tend to do that," Trudge answered. "I'll drive you home. We can collect your car tomorrow."_

* * *

The quiet beeping of his phone brought him back to the present. When he saw who was calling, he felt tempted to let it go to voicemail. After a moment's hesitation, he answered it, staring out into the darkened yard.

"Akiza. Everything ok?"

"Trudge, I was getting worried." Akiza paused for a moment. "Hey Trudge, Leo made the varsity baseball team. If you had time this weekend, you could stop by, have dinner with us? I know he wants to talk to you about it."

"Of course I'd like to hear about it," it was Trudge's turn to pause, as he contemplated his weekend. "I've ah, got something to do on Saturday, but I'll have some time on Sunday, say one o'clock?"

* * *

**Saturday Morning, 6 a.m.**

Marguerite sipped her first cup of tea of the morning, watching the dogs zig-zag their way around the backyard following the scents of whatever nighttime creatures had dared to cross their domain.

Trudge had left her a message last night that he would be by this morning about 9:00. The walls were ready for painting, and only the trim that was too high for her to reach with the stepstool needed to be taped. Since she hadn't been able to locate a ladder, Trudge had offered to bring his over, in addition to some other painting supplies.

* * *

"_I never would have taken you for a do-it-yourselfer-type," she teased as they stood in Aunt Bel's garage, looking at the storage boxes and all types of miscellaneous items packed onto the shelves that lined the walls. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised in mock disbelief._

"_I know what I'm capable of," he answered her cryptically, his eyes going once again to the crammed shelves all around them. "But I have some experience painting."_

"_Do tell," she joked, not expecting a serious answer._

"_I spent a few summers painting houses when I was in high school and college." Her surprise must have been reflected in her face. Trudge glanced at her once, then his eyes slid away from her as he explained, "A friend of mine, his family owned a painting business. I started out helping my friend and I liked it."_

"_I'm guessing it was a far cry from police work," Marguerite mused, "I seem to recall a saying - something about as exciting as watching paint dry."_

"_Ha ha." Trudge turned on one foot, his eyes still going over the shelves of items. "I liked that about it, though, Marguerite. It gave me time to think."_

* * *

_The man is a mystery, me thinks. _

She had just doled out the dog treats, when her phone buzzed. Half expecting it to be Trudge, Marguerite was surprised to hear her Aunt Bel's voice.

"He found it!" Aunt Bel's excited voice sounded loud in the early morning quiet of the kitchen.

"Found what, Auntie?" Marguerite asked, reaching for her coffee, as she moved the phone away from her ear.

"My van, of course, Rita dear!" Aunt Bel stopped to take a breath.

"How do you mean, he found it?" Marguerite asked, sinking down into one of the dining room chairs. She was surprised to realize that she felt just a little bit hurt that Trudge wouldn't have called her first if her aunt's van had been located.

"Mr. Bekku spotted it when he went to take Daisy and Daphne out for a walk this morning. Of course he knew it was mine immediately. Now, could you be a dear and run the keys over to him? He's not too far from the house, just down and over by the Dog Park. He'll be happy to drive it back to the house."

"I think we should let Trudge know that it's been found, before we move it, Aunt Bel." Marguerite took a fortifying sip of tea. "Since it was stolen, there may be some paperwork that needs to be filled out, pictures that need to be taken, fingerprints that need to be lifted, at the very least, I would think." Sensing her Aunt's disappointment, Marguerite added, "I'm sure he understands how important it is that we have it back in time for you to come home on Monday, Auntie."

"I suppose you're right, Rita." Aunt Bel sounded disappointed. "I think I have his card somewhere here."

"Don't worry about it, Aunt Bel," Marguerite sat up straighter in her chair. "It may not be his case or whatever they call it. But we should let him know. He may want to speak to Mr. Bekku. I'll try calling him now and I'll call you back when I know what's going to happen with your van, ok?"

For several minutes, Marguerite stared at her phone on the table as she finished the last of her tea.

"What is that about the best laid plans," she said to Violet with a sigh, reaching for her phone to call the Captain.

* * *

**Later that Saturday evening**

"The kitchen looks fabulous Trudge," Marguerite enthused, peering in at the warm glow of the pale primrose-coloured walls. She was standing in the living room, the baby gate she had stretched across the entryway into the kitchen, effectively keeping all the four-legged residents out of reach of the freshly painted walls. "This will certainly cheer up Aunt Bel when she comes home on Monday."

Trudge wove his way through the four dogs all jockeying for a position at the gate, coming up beside her. Not for the first time today did he notice the dots of primrose-coloured paint splashed across her pert nose and rosy cheeks. It was also, he noticed, streaked in her hair. The scent of strawberries wafted past his nose as Marguerite rubbed the base of her neck beneath her long ponytail.

"I understand now why your family is hesitant to arm you with a paintbrush," he teased. "I think you got as much paint on you as the walls. May I?" he asked, sliding his hand beneath her ponytail, feeling the warmth of hers slide away as he began massaging her nape.

"Oh yes," Marguerite sighed, a shiver running down her spine at the warmth of his touch on her skin. "You are a man of many talents, Captain," she murmured, before slanting a look up at him. "And I did warn you about my," she paused, her line of thought momentarily lost by the touch of those strong hands on the delicate skin of her neck, "enthusiasm."

For some minutes neither of them spoke. The only sounds in the quiet house were the dogs panting as they waited for Marguerite to open the gate and let them explore the new scents wafting from their eating area. As his warm fingers massaged the soreness from her neck, Marguerite contemplated the ease with which they had worked alongside each other in the cramped space of the kitchen. She had to admit, she found the gentle teasing and quick smile that reached his dark eyes very appealing. It suited him, Marguerite thought, a small smile playing about her lips.

"You should do it more often," she heard herself say, then felt her cheeks grow warm as those very same dark eyes were suddenly pinning their gaze on her face, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"What would that be?" Trudge asked, withdrawing his hand from her neck. Before he could stop himself, he lifted the stray strands from her forehead. The answer Marguerite had on the tip of her tongue faded away as his fingers trailed lightly over her skin. The sudden slamming of a car door and subsequent barking of four dogs broke the spell that had seemed to settle over them.

"There's our pizza," Marguerite felt his hand pull away from her as if he'd been burned. Trudge watched as she wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, leaving another streak of paint. "I'll get the dogs away from the door, you get the pizzas. Watch out for Rosie, she's going to try her hardest to sneak over to the door." Trudge followed her slowly toward the front door, his mind wrestling with the physical reaction he had had to Marguerite's nearness just now.

* * *

"Ok, Trudge, I'll admit that this is as good as the pizza back home." Marguerite grinned, licking the spicy tomato sauce from her fingers. "Italian sausage and all. You do realize," she reached for her glass of white wine, "that I broke my "no meat" rule tonight, just for you?" Trudge smiled, reaching for another slice.

"Sorry," he remarked. "How is the vegetarian one?" Before she could answer, a pathetic whine rose up from Rosie where she stood at the base of the steps leading up to the deck. The puppy's nose was visible over the baby gate which was now keeping the dogs from joining Trudge and Marguerite for dinner as they enjoyed their well-deserved late-supper beneath the darkening sky.

"Mmmm… very good. The only thing the dogs are getting from me are the crusts," Marguerite added a fifth crispy crust to the napkin beside her plate. "And, I'm having a hard time even giving those up for them. But, on the other hand, less crust, more room for pizza." Raising the piece to her mouth, Marguerite stopped as her dining companion set his wine glass down, his smile wide as he looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly. "Did I dribble sauce down my front or something?"

"No, your front is fine." Trudge saw Marguerite's cheeks glow warmly in the light from the candles on the table. "What I meant," he tried again, feeling his own face grow warm, "is that it's refreshing to have dinner with a woman who has an appetite."

"Do you have dinner with women often?" The question popped out before Marguerite could stop herself. "I'm sorry, Trudge. I didn't mean to sound impertinent."

Marguerite picked a green olive off her slice and nibbled on it. The man across from her was studiously avoiding her gaze, taking a sudden interest in the bits of basil and oregano showing brightly in the red sauce globs on his plate. Feeling those eyes on him, Trudge met her gaze at last.

"Mostly my friend Akiza these days. And a kid named Luna."

"Hmmm." Marguerite nibbled a piece of pineapple, tempted to ask if his not-quite girlfriend was included in that category, then decided against it. Instead, she carefully plucked the cheese from her pizza. "Well, I missed the lesson that said a woman wasn't supposed to eat in front of a guy. I've always loved food." She chewed the cheese, frowning. "Maybe that's my problem. Well, it's part of my problem if you listen to Angelique. And now, I'm about to commit another dating no-no and go for dessert. Wine makes me want chocolate." She saw the quirk of Trudge's eyebrow. "Don't worry, Trudge, I know this is not a date. Slip of the tongue so to speak. Once Angelique arrives, that's all I'm going to hear about." Marguerite sighed as she began to gather up their plates. "You will probably be wise to make yourself as scarce as possible while she's in Domino."

"Why is that, Rita?" he asked mildly, handing her his plate. Marguerite looked at him incredulously.

"Don't be daft! One look at you and she'll be picking out our china patterns. No, it might be best if you become extremely busy next week." Marguerite stood up, making it a point to ignore his use of her nickname.

Sliding the heavy door open for her, Trudge's voice followed her inside.

"Maybe I shouldn't stay away, Sweetheart. Why not give her what she wants?" The freshly painted walls came very close to becoming a polka-dot pattern of red sauce as Marguerite gasped.

"I thought you were my friend, Trudge." Marguerite tried to laugh off his suggestion. "You know not of what you speak, my friend." He had come up to stand beside her at the sink. The light touch of her hand on the back of his brought his gaze to meet her serious one. "That is a **VERY**, **VERY** sweet offer, Trudge, and I appreciate it, because I know you don't say things like that lightly." His thumb began stroking her hand.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have made the offer if I didn't mean it." Trudge paused, trying to say what he wanted to say without sounding like a complete idiot. "I understand that your family means well, but… I see that look in your eyes and … I think you are a beautiful, free spirit who should not have to feel pressure to conform to the norms others put on you."

Marguerite didn't move, her eyes locked with his. A distinctive beeping sound interrupted the quiet of the room and Trudge squeezed her fingers, saying, "I've got to take that. Think about my suggestion, ok? You don't have to give me an answer tonight."

Marguerite felt his warm lips brush the top of her head and then he was walking swiftly toward the living room, his phone to his ear.

It was only when all four dogs began howling that Marguerite was able to force her legs to move. She didn't see Trudge watching her as she hurried to the sliding doors, hands to her hot cheeks.

* * *

**Okay, at the moment, I'm on schedule...everything is mushing together; getting a new job, picking an apartment, updating stories...my life is nuts :)**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates, as well as my friend's, LadyOfSlytherin101 and BlackAsEbony********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!) **

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	17. Chapter XVII

**Chapter seventeen**

"Hi Trudge!" Leo's voice was cheerful. "You're not home." Before Trudge could form an answer, the barking of several dogs interrupted the quiet of the darkened living room. "Trudge, where **ARE** you? Did you get a dog?" Trudge had to smile at Leo's incredulous tone.

"Not exactly, kid," Trudge answered, winding his way toward the front door. "I'm helping a friend. She has the dogs."

"That's great! Will you introduce me to her?" The question took Trudge by surprise.

"Of course I would, Leo." Trudge paused, staring across the street unseeingly. "But she's only in Domino temporarily." The words sounded loud in the quiet darkness of the late hour.

"Do you think she might stay longer?" It was Leo's voice asking the question that had been on Trudge's mind as of late as well.

"I think it's too soon to tell," Trudge replied, deciding it was time to change the subject. He glanced through the screen inside the house, and saw Rosie sitting patiently just inside the door, her head cocked to one side as if she were eavesdropping.

* * *

Marguerite's phone buzzed just as she was washing up the crystal wine glasses she and Trudge had used for supper. Wiping her hands on her paint-stained t-shirt, she hurried to snatch it up. With a glance into the darkened living room, she answered it in a hushed voice.

"Hey Pierre!"

"Hey Rita, how are things?"

Marguerite leaned against a kitchen wall, keeping one eye on the living room. Too late she realized the newly laid paint might not be dry.

"Oh, bother," she groaned, seeing that the back of her arm was now a cheery primrosecolor.

"What is it Rita?" Pierre's voice was sharp.

"Nothing. It's been a long day. Aunt Bel called early this morning because Mr. Bekku found her van, so I spent the morning getting _that_ straightened out and then I've been painting the kitchen all afternoon. We didn't finish up until late."

"**YOU** were painting?" Her friend's voice was heavy with disbelief. "And what unsuspecting person did you rope into helping you with that job?" he added with a chuckle.

"Trudge said he's worked with people who have a heavier hand with a paintbrush than I do, whatever that means." Marguerite frowned as Pierre's sharply indrawn breath sounded loud in her ear. "And, since I didn't step in a paint can or fall off a ladder, I consider it a success. Maybe there's still hope for me after all," she finished lightly.

"Don't quit your day job, Rita," Pierre commented, before adding, "Tell me about this Trudge guy. Angie told me he's been staying with you at Aunt Bel's house. I realize she's not there but do you think that's appropriate to have your boyfriend staying with you? What are you going to do when Aunt Bel comes home? Move in with him?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Pierre Michael Rousseau!" Marguerite shook her head as if to fend off her brother's words. "It's not like that _at all_. As usual, Angie jumped to all the wrong conclusions," she finished tiredly, sitting down at the dining room table.

"It's not like that at all," Marguerite repeated. "Do you honestly believe I would do something like that?"

Pierre's grumbled, "Well no, I guess not," was barely audible in her ear but Marguerite heard it.

"That's better. You don't need details, Pierra. Suffice to say that Trudge has been very helpful and I owe him big time for that. I doubt the whole mess with Aunt Bel's van would have been taken care of so quickly if he hadn't been there to move things along."

* * *

Marguerite found Trudge and her missing pet sitting on the front steps. She stopped short of opening the door, taking in the scene before her. Violet had let herself out the front door, using her nose to push down the handle. The tall black labrador sat beside the dark-haired man. His hand was buried in the fur on her neck; neither canine nor human moved. Marguerite felt as if she were intruding and was about to back away when Trudge's quiet voice broke the stillness.

"Everything all right?"

After a moment's hesitation, Marguerite opened the screen door and took her seat beside the shepherd.

"Just fine, Trudge. Are YOU okay?" she asked quietly, her fingers reaching for Vi's ears. He didn't answer immediately. "That was a friend?" she guessed, watching the bit of breeze move the hair falling across his forehead.

He nodded silently, not looking at her. Marguerite pulled her knees up, resisting the urge to pull her t-shirt over them like she did when she was a child. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Marguerite asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Trudge answered. He felt the dog's soft fur in his hand. Both humans were quiet, only the soft, rhythmic sound of Violet's panting breaking the silence. Eventually, Marguerite felt she had to say something.

"Do you feel like a stroll on the beach, Trudge?" she asked him, touching her fingers lightly to the back of his hand where it rested in Violet's fur. "I've always found the sound of the waves rolling up onto the sand helps me sort out my thoughts about things." Sober brown eyes met her gaze over the canine's back. "That is, if we won't be breaking any laws? I don't want to get you in trouble, Captain."

* * *

Trudge breathed in the tangy scent of the ocean, feeling the cool sting of the spray on his face. In the darkness, the dogs were but all but invisible, the light jangling of their tags giving the only clue as to their whereabouts on the sandy beach. Marguerite's smaller hand was warm in his as she strolled quietly beside him, her bare feet splashing in the surf. She had smiled mischievously when he had warned her of the dangers of walking in the water in the dark.

_"That's why I've got you with me," she had answered him, taking his hand._

"Do you have nightmares, Trudge?" Marguerite's question took him by surprise.

"Why do you ask?"

Not hearing the telltale jangle of collars, he whistled for the dogs. Beside him, Marguerite's feet splashed softly in the surf, her fingers tightening around his.

"The first night you stayed with me, you were calling out for someone. I couldn't make out the name." Marguerite felt the sudden tenseness in the man beside her and she squeezed his fingers.

"Hey, it's okay, Trudge. I tried to wake you, to make sure you were all right. You sounded so relieved when you saw me standing there." Marguerite took a few more steps, feeling the tug on her hand as she realized her companion wasn't moving.

He was looking past her, staring out over the black water. For several long moments, Marguerite stood there, feeling the sting of her hair as the wind whipped it against her cheek.

"It was you," he replied softly, the darkness keeping her from seeing his face clearly. "I … thought I dreamed it. You were with me that night." Trudge's words were almost lost on the wind.

"Sort of, in a manner of speaking," Marguerite murmured, taking a few steps closer to him. "I didn't mean to be nosy or anything like that. I was worried about you." She paused, glad for the cover of darkness as she added, "Do you remember who you were calling for that night, Trudge?"

"Mi...Mina." Trudge's voice was hushed. "I thought I saw her. I spoke to her." Instinctively, Marguerite closed the short distance between them, sliding her arms around his waist as she hugged him.

"I'm here, Trudge. If you need to talk, I'm a good listener."

After initially stiffening at her touch, Marguerite felt him relax in her embrace.

"That's better, I don't bite, you know," she said with a smile, resting her head on his shoulder. Marguerite felt the sharp sting of wet sand being thrown against her bare legs as Violet flopped down on the sand beside them.

Initially surprised by Marguerite's embrace, Trudge found that he wanted to return it, gathering her closer to him as his arms slid around her slight form. The night was taking on an almost dreamlike quality itself and Trudge lowered his head, his warm breath feathering her lips.

"I'm not sure what's happening here, sweetheart," he murmured, his fingers lightly stroking the hair from her face.

* * *

**Just when I thought I was on schedule...this is SO annoying. My laptop is acting weird; it won't open any files for me - including the ones for my stories. FML dudes. Anyway; this is for **LadyOfSlytherin101**, who seems to adore this couple, and who has patiently been waiting for a kiss scene. Not quite a kiss, Sly, but soon!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates, as well as my friend's, LadyOfSlytherin101 and BlackAsEbony - Link is on my profile!**

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter eighteen**

"I think that depends on what you want to happen, Captain," Marguerite whispered. The darkness hid his expression from her, but the huskiness of his voice and the strength of his arms holding her tightly against him told her Trudge was very much aware of what was about to take place between them. Still he seemed to hesitate. The night sounds of the waves lapping the shore and the sea birds crying out to each other in the darkness were slowly fading from Marguerite's surroundings, to be replaced with the steady beat of Trudge's heart and the heady scent of his citrus & spice aftershave mingling with the tangy salt air.

Without realizing what he was doing, he reached behind her, his fingers threading through the silky waterfall of her hair, coming to rest at her nape, his thumb caressing the side of her neck. Marguerite stood perfectly still beneath his touch, her strange, golden eyes wide as she looked up at him in the dimness of the starlight.

Trudge's gaze slid to her lips, and he murmured, "I'm going to kiss you, Marguerite."

As his lips brushed hers, Trudge wondered if he had said it for her benefit or his. Not since Mina had he dreamed that he would feel the need to share such an intimacy with another. Beneath his caressing fingers, Trudge felt Marguerite nestle closer in his arms.

"Hey," she murmured throatily. "If it helps, whatever happens on the beach, stays on the beach." He felt the warmth of her hands against the bare skin of his back where she had slipped them beneath his t-shirt. The sound of her voice broke whatever spell had been holding him captive, and Trudge's mouth covered Marguerite's in a hungry kiss.

"Oh!" Marguerite was unprepared for the onslaught of Trudge's warm mouth devouring hers. Her lashes fell as she slid her arms out from under his shirt, her hands reaching for his shoulders, something solid she could cling to as the sand seemed to slip away from her feet and she was caught in the tide of passion that seemed to be pulling her further and further away from reality.

"Rita, sweetheart." She barely heard the roughly whispered endearment as Trudge dragged his mouth from hers, tracing a path of kisses up her jaw while his hand wound itself in her long tresses. As Marguerite's lashes slowly lifted, she felt water droplets splashing around her.

"Hmmm… I think it's starting to rain, Trudge," she murmured only to realize too late that the water was from Storm Rosie and she was about to hit the beach.

The exuberant puppy descended on her foster mistress and the nice man in a torrent of wet sand that felt like tiny bits of ice assaulting Marguerite's bare legs.

"Oh, Rosie, down girl!" Marguerite squirmed out of Trudge's arms, hoping to avoid a crash that would leave them all in the sand. In the end, she was only partially successful. Forgetting that Violet was resting at her feet, Marguerite stumbled over the large dog, pitching her into Rosie's path. As she quickly made a grab for the puppy's collar, Marguerite was thankful for the darkness on the beach. Though Trudge could hear what was going on, she hoped that he wasn't able to see her inglorious entanglement with her four-legged companions in the dim starlight.

"Marguerite? Are you alright?" Initially surprised by her sudden departure from his arms, Trudge quickly took stock of the unseen situation. Cautiously moving forward, he said her name again.

"Marguerite, tell me if you're ok." His voice remained calm, but she heard the concern behind it.

"I'm okay, Trudge," she mumbled, pushing her sandy wet hair back from her face, while attempting to squirm away from the pup's warm tongue slurping her cheek. "Ouch!" Marguerite felt Vi's and Rosie's doggie nails scrape across her leg as the labrador tried to shoo the pup away from her mistress. Out of the darkness a large warm hand touched her shoulder, sliding down her arm to grip her slim hand. Within seconds, she found herself hauled up against Trudge's large frame, his arms holding her close as he stroked the sandy, wet hair from her face.

"Thank you. I think I know what a pin-cushion feels like," she murmured, shivering a little in his arms. "I think I need to get back to Aunt Bel's and see what the damage is," Marguerite tried for a light tone, determined not to let on how much the scrapes on her legs were hurting. "I need to get Rosie's leash. I've got Vi's here in my hand."

"I'll get her sweetheart." Marguerite shivered again as Trudge stepped away and within seconds she heard the jingle-jangle of tags as Rosie and Violet were rounded up. Then she felt Trudge's arm go around her waist.

"I've got them," he told her as she reached for Rosie's leash. The dogs tugged at their leashes, hurrying to get home and their bedtime snack, their silent humans keeping pace along with them. Marguerite didn't seem inclined to speak, and Trudge was fine with that. He needed the walk home to figure out what to say to her. His reaction to her in his arms earlier had left him feeling unsettled now. These dark months since Mina's engagement and marriage, he had convinced himself he would never feel anything for another woman. And here on the beach tonight, he had not only held Marguerite in his arms, but he had kissed her. The moment his mouth touched hers, he had known that a single, chaste kiss was not going to be enough. The quick flair of passion between them had left him wanting more.

He found Marguerite attractive, from her long midnight hair to her slanted golden eyes. Her musical laugh and quick smile made him smile when he was with her. He had thought of her as a friend, but now he was beginning to wonder if there could be more to it than that. And, that thought, he found a little disturbing as well.

As soon as they arrived at Aunt Bel's, Marguerite excused herself to check her wounds. Sitting on the edge of the tub in the bathroom, armed with antiseptic and a clean wet washcloth, she began to carefully clean the sand from the bright scrapes on her leg.

"Ow!" she groaned as she sprayed the antiseptic across the scrape. "Quit being such a wimp, Marguerite," she told herself sternly, starting on the second scrape. A light knock on the half-open door had her looking up to see Trudge standing there.

"Need a hand?" he asked, his head tilted to one side.

"No. The scrapes aren't deep, they're just full of sand and I don't want them to get infected. I'll live." He surprised her by stepping into the tiny bathroom. Seeing the bright scratches along her leg, Trudge knelt down on one knee, reaching for her first-aid supplies.

"Here let me."

Dumbfounded, Marguerite handed them over silently, watching his bright head as he bent over her outstretched leg. His hands were warm, his touch with the washcloth gentle. Still the painful sting as he cleaned out the sand, made her cringe.

"I'm sorry, Marguerite. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok, Trudge. You would think with me being a nurse, I wouldn't be such a wimp," her voice trailed off nervously and she tucked some hair behind her ear. When he was finished with the last of the scrapes and had inspected her other leg as well, she looked up to see a pair of sober brown eyes watching her carefully.

"Are you ok, Marguerite?" Trudge asked. She could only nod, wondering why her mouth suddenly was having difficulty forming a sentence. Those eyes were carefully going over her face, and she was sure he must know some of the confusion that she was feeling inside.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked finally, helping her stand from her perch on the side of the tub. His fingers gripped hers and Marguerite looked at them for a moment. When she looked up into his eyes, she saw a wariness that hadn't been there before. Squeezing his fingers she answered him.

"I think we should, but I don't think either of us are ready to right now. Agreed?"

Trudge nodded silently. Marguerite smiled in relief and headed toward the kitchen where the four dogs were waiting for their bedtime snack of Blue Dog Cookies and a last late-night romp through the back yard.

* * *

**Right, computer has been fixed, so hopefully Life will stop annoying me and let me update... Anyway; this is for **LadyOfSlytherin101**, who has patiently been waiting for a kiss scene for god knows how long. Here's to you, bestie!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates, as well as my friend's, **LadyOfSlytherin101** and **BlackAsEbony** - Link is on my profile, along with a joint account between myself and my amazing besties!**

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	19. Chapter XIX

**Chapter ****nineteen**

"Aunt Bel, what exactly do you know about Mr. Bekku's fingerprints being all over the inside of your van?" Marguerite asked, stepping over a resting Rosie to reach the sofa where her aunt was relaxing after a session of Physical Therapy. Handing the elderly lady a tall iced coffee with plenty of sweet cream, Marguerite perched on the edge of the heavy teak coffee table. Sipping her own coffee, she waited expectantly for her aunt to answer.

"Because he was driving it of course, Rita dear," Aunt Bel answered serenely as she looked at her niece.

"Aunt Bel," Marguerite said slowly, "_I_ was driving it before it went missing. Mr. Bekku had gone before I arrived in Domino. My prints should have been all over it, not his."

"I think the Captain did say something about that, dear," Aunt Bel said soothingly. "You know, he was so very nice when he stopped by on Sunday to get our fingerprints to compare to the ones they found inside. He brought one of his officer's with him to do that. I suppose with him being a Captain and all, he doesn't do much of that type of thing himself."

"Why was Mr. Bekku driving your van, Aunt Bel?" Marguerite asked her aunt patiently. The feeling that something sounded a little off about the story that the elderly Mr. Tumi had "found" her aunt's van parked outside his door the moment he arrived him was growing stronger in Marguerite by the minute.

* * *

_She had tried to read Trudge's expression when he stopped by the house early Monday morning. He had knocked on the door, barely said 'good morning' to her, and dropped the keys in her hand, along with a long, white envelope_, **Domino Police Department** _stamped in the upper left corner._

"_Here's the report your aunt will need to file a claim with her insurance company," he had told her, his eyes meeting hers, then sliding away. "There doesn't appear to be any damage and everything checked out with our mechanic. It appears you're good to go pick up your Aunt this morning."_

_Her stunned, "Thank you, Trudge" fell on the empty stairs as he turned quickly and took the steps two at a time, walking swiftly to the curb. A black sports car slid to a stop at the curb and she had watched him fold inside before it sped off down the street. Marguerite caught a glimpse of the driver, a woman with wine-coloured hair._

"_Somehow, she doesn't look like one of his criminalists," she said to Violet turning away from the door._

* * *

"He would borrow it occasionally, Rita, you know, to run errands for me, pick up a dog to foster when I asked."

"When was the last time he borrowed your van, Auntie?" Marguerite asked, before scooping an ice cube from her glass.

"Well that would have been…" but Marguerite didn't hear the answer as Rosie bolted up from her spot on the floor, barking excitedly.

"Oh, that would be Mr. Bekku now," Aunt Bel's voice rose above the din. "I asked him to stop by while you went to pick up Angelique and the boys from their hotel. Today is the day you're taking them to the ball game, isn't it?"

* * *

"_Bonjour, mon chéris!_" Jo smiled as her nephews clamored in the van, before turning to take their eighteen-month-old brother from Angelique. "I'll buckle Claude in, Angie." Whatever her sister was about to say was drowned out by the excited voices of the older boys.

"We brought our gloves so we can catch a foul ball, Auntie." That was Gaël. Not to be outdone, his brother announced his intention to catch a homerun ball.

"Thank you for offering to take them to a game, Rita." Angie's voice broke in on the subdued din of the three boys. "I don't know if Claude would be able to make it through nine innings in this sun."

"There's plenty of places to get out of the sun and away from the game if he gets fussy, Angie." Marguerite glanced at her sister. "There's still time if you want to change your mind?"

"No thanks." Glancing toward the back of the van, where the boys were now quietly plotting their ballpark menu plans, she went on, "actually, I could use a break, Rita. The boys have been so hyper, my nerves are frazzled. Claude and I will hang out with Aunt Bel and the dogs for the afternoon if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Marguerite murmured, heading the van back toward her Aunt's house.

* * *

Trudge pulled the car into the parking lot. Through his open window, he could hear the metallic cracks of baseballs being sent through the air in the surrounding fields. The lot was a sea of minivans and he rolled along slowly, his eyes carefully searching for an open slot, as well as watching out for the people that seemed to be everywhere. He was almost about to give up, when he saw an empty spot near the end, and then almost drove past it when familiar pink paw prints seemed to jump out at him from the back of a bright blue minivan.

Trudge glanced at his watch. 4:45. Leo's game didn't start for fifteen minutes. Slowly, he walked toward the fields, wondering if he would see Marguerite. Other than when he dropped the keys off on Monday morning, they hadn't spoken since Saturday night. He told himself it was because he was busy, and she had family visiting.

The memory of her kisses and the warmth of her caresses on his skin was something he could not easily forget, nor was her musical laugh and bright smile.

* * *

"Auntie, we need a break!" Marguerite shaded her eyes as she watched her nephews trotting toward her. "We're hot. Can we get some ice cream from that building over there?" Henri pointed toward the Concession area.

"What about your dinner?" she asked mildly.

"I'm not hungry," Gaël announced. "I ate too much at the ball game. But I am hot and some ice cream would cool me down. Besides, _Maman_ is probably not cooking and you left food for Aunt Bel to heat up, right? By the time you make us dinner when we get home, we'll be hungry again, so if you let us have ice cream now, we won't be hungry so soon when we get home."

Marguerite shook her head, trying to hide her smile as two pairs of earnest hazel eyes looked back at her.

"Gaël, I think you need to make sure you try out for the debate team when you get a little older," she told him. "Alright, come on. We'll go look at the choices. One ice cream or related cold treat, understood?" A chorus of "_Bon, bon!_" sounded as they skipped off in the direction of the concession stand, Marguerite hurrying to keep up.

* * *

Horatio was passing near the concrete building when he heard a familiar lilting voice.

"Yes, we'll take 2 Italian Ice's. One strawberry, one lemon. And a bag of Twizzlers, please." Before Marguerite could hand over her five dollars, Trudge slipped into line beside her, adding a bottle of water to her order and slipping some cash from his pocket as he did so.

"That will be … $6.75, sir?" The middle-aged woman at the counter looked from a surprised Marguerite to Trudge in confusion. The two boys in neon yellow t-shirts and baseball hats must be her nephews, Trudge thought, as he smiled at Jo and handed $7 to the woman behind the counter.

Marguerite felt the light touch of his hand on her back as he ushered her and the boys out of the line. At the touch of his hand, the memory of his kisses rushed into her mind. Marguerite glanced at him, and looked away quickly.

"Auntie, who is that?" Henri's stage whisper jolted her back to reality and she looked at her nephew before glancing at Trudge.

"I'm Trudge," he introduced himself to the young man standing beside Marguerite, hazel eyes regarding him seriously beneath the brim of the baseball cap. "I'm a friend of your Aunt's."

"I'm Henri. And that's my brother, Gaël. Auntie took us to watch the Miami Marlins play the Twins today."

"Are you here to arrest someone?" That was Gaël, his gaze on the gold shield at Trudge's belt.

"No, I'm here to watch a friend play baseball. I thought I recognized your minivan."

Trudge looked at Marguerite. She couldn't see his expression behind the dark sunglasses. Murmuring that the boys had wanted to get some practice in playing catch themselves, she'd stopped here after the baseball game.

"Hey, Auntie, do we have time to watch some of Mr. Trudge's baseball game?" That was Henri, smacking his glove with his fist.

"Haven't you had enough baseball today?" Marguerite asked with a smile, not surprised by the chorus of 'No Auntie.' I think you should ask, Mr. Trudge if he would like some company, first. Manners, boys," she reminded them.

"It would be my pleasure to have you join me. Do you know where Field 6 is?" Trudge asked them, before looking up at Marguerite.

"**YOU** don't know what you're in for, Captain," Marguerite warned under her breath as they hurried to keep up with the excited boys.

"I think I can handle it," he grinned, as they followed Gaël and Henri up the bleachers.

"Will you be back home in time to be our Team Parent. Auntie?" Henri asked, taking a bite of his strawberry Twizzler as they waited for Leo's team to take the field.

"I'm not sure," Marguerite hedged, reaching for a twisted piece of the red stretchy candy herself. She was fully aware of Trudge's eyes on her. "Your _maman_ might want to do it. You should probably ask her first," she answered her nephew gently.

"Noooo," Gaël doubled over dramatically on the bleacher, while his brother shook his head emphatically. Glancing up, Marguerite saw the smile twitching at the corner of Trudge's mouth. An eyebrow quirked above his sunglasses in question and he paid no attention to Marguerite's quick shake of her head "no".

"I can imagine your Aunt would be a terrific team parent, but shouldn't that be a job for your mother or father?"

"Well, yeah, but our Dad is too busy all the time." That was Henri, his hazel eyes wide as he shook his head. "When _Maman_ did it, she kept forgetting the concession tickets!"

Marguerite couldn't hide her smile watching her nephew's hands wave about him as he tried to explain the importance of the Concession tickets to a team of hungry and thirsty 7 & 8-year-olds.

* * *

Trudge was enjoying himself. He didn't miss Marguerite carefully scoot over about six inches to avoid being licorice-whipped by her excited nephew. Her lightly tanned thigh brushed against him as she did so, the contact sending a jolt of awareness through him.

"Mmmm. That does sound … difficult. So, what made your Aunt Rita a good team parent?"

"She **ALWAYS** had our tickets!" Gaël exclaimed, taking a bite of his licorice for emphasis.

"And she made signs for us!"

That was Henri, carefully untwisting the sticky strands of red candy.

"We had a barbecue at our house after the season with the **WHOLE** team," Gaël went on excitedly. "Auntie did all the cooking and she made us a team cake with all our names on it! We didn't even mind that we came in second to last."

He looked at his aunt for confirmation.

"It was too bad you came in fourth but, you were learning, right?"

Gaël nodded.

"And you will do better this year, right?"

Both boys nodded and began talking at once about which team they might be on.

"How's your Aunt Bel doing?" he asked Marguerite quietly.

"She's good. Thank you for the police report, by the way. I stopped by the Insurance Agent's office and all the paperwork is in order. Do you have any idea what happened to it?" Marguerite chewed on her red Twizzler thoughtfully.

"I wanted to ask you about that," Trudge answered, pausing as he slipped his sunglasses off. "Would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night? We could talk then?"

Marguerite suspected that he wanted to talk about more than her aunt's disappearing minivan. Before she could answer, Leo's team trotted out onto the field amidst cheers from the stands.

* * *

**Alright, things will hopefully begin speeding up!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates, as well as my friend's, **LadyOfSlytherin101** and **BlackAsEbony** - Link is on my profile, along with a joint account between myself and my amazing besties!**

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	20. Chapter XX

**Chapter ****twenty**

"Angie, how are you feeling?" Marguerite tucked the phone against her shoulder while she held Claude on the other side, balancing the toddler on her hip. She kept one eye out for Rosie who had been playing tag with the older boys, which was ok, just not in the house.

"My head is pounding." Her sister's voice sounded small over speaker-phone. "I think it's my allergies acting up. Can you give the kids dinner for me?"

"Of course," Marguerite answered automatically. "What have you taken?"

"Only some Tylenol, Rita," Angelique said defensively. "I'm not going to overdose or anything, if that's what you're worried about. I hadn't planned on staying in this hotel suite with the kids for 10 days, you know. I thought we'd be at Aunt Bel's where they could play in the backyard and go to the park. I can't keep the boys entertained the way you can. I'm their mother you know."

_Then start acting like it. _

Mentally counting to ten, she smiled into the phone and tried to soothe her sister's ruffled feathers.

"Don't worry about it, Angie. Why don't…I keep the boys here tonight? Gaël and Henri can camp out in the living room and I'll keep Claude in the bedroom with me. I've got enough diapers and changes of clothes for Claude. I'll have the boys call you later to say good-night ok?"'

Her sister's "That would be nice. Thanks, Rita," was drowned out by the arrival of Henri riding Rosie through the kitchen. It wasn't until Marguerite had settled Claude down for his nap and the twins and Aunt Bel were drawing at the kitchen table with a fruit smoothie and homemade oatmeal cookies to snack on, that she realized she was supposed to have dinner with Trudge this evening.

"Oh," she caught herself as Gaël looked up at her, "jellyfish!" Marguerite finished with a grin, turning toward the sink.

"I'll have to call the Captain," she murmured to herself, "I suppose he could have dinner here with us." Pushing her hair behind her ears as she reached for the phone, Marguerite was surprised by how much she was looking forward to seeing the dark-haired Captain again.

* * *

Trudge pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked his eyes. He had been sitting at his desk for the past hour. Five files lay open on his desk. Five pictures of young adults whose Spring Break ended badly stared back at him. Five sets of parents scattered over the country that he had called to break the news no parent ever wants to hear. The buzzing of his phone was a welcome distraction. He picked it up off the desk and pushed his chair back in one smooth motion. Standing in front of the wall of glass, he put the phone to his ear.

"Rita, everything all right?" His fingers drummed on the table idly.

"Trudge? I'm not taking you away from something important?" Keeping an eye on the three people at the table, she slowly eased her way toward the sliding glass doors.

"No. I needed a break. What's going on, Marguerite?" Years of practice reading people and dealing with bad news enabled him to hear the hint of unhappiness in her voice. "I hope nothing's wrong?" he asked, watching the traffic flowing smoothly on the street below his office wall of glass.

"Nothing that's life-threatening, Trudge."

Marguerite's voice was stronger. With one last glance at the threesome at the table, she slipped outside on the deck, sliding the heavy door shut behind her with some difficulty. "But I'm not going to be able to have dinner with you tonight." She paused, pushing her midnight hair behind the ear without the phone held up to it. "My nephews are staying at Aunt Bel's tonight. The older boys would probably be okay alone with her, but I can't leave Claude. I'll have to take a raincheck." Marguerite wasn't totally successful in keeping the wistfulness from her voice.

"Where is your sister?" Trudge asked, turning away from the window. From the little that she had divulged and listening to her nephew's conversation at the ballgame the other day, Trudge was beginning to see a pattern where Marguerite and her sister were concerned.

"She's prone to migraine-like headaches," Marguerite answered carefully. Angelique's headaches had not been diagnosed as migraines, and Marguerite often noticed that her sister's headaches coincided with something she didn't want to do or when she wanted some time to herself. "I promised her I would look after the boys. They _are_ my nephews."

"I understand." He paused as he moved one of the files on his desk a few inches with his finger. "What _are_ your plans for this evening then?"

Trudge's question took Marguerite by surprise. She had been deadheading the pink geraniums in the planter box on the deck.

"I hadn't thought about it," Marguerite answered, letting the petals filter through her fingers. "I'll have to take them out somewhere for a bit after dinner, maybe the park." Marguerite moved on to the next planter box of herbs, pulling the lavender coloured flowers off the chives as she talked. "I'm making macaroni and cheese for dinner, the homemade kind, not the boxed yellow stuff, with fresh fruit and a salad. It's much more kid-friendly than what you had in mind, I'm sure. You are welcome to join us, Trudge. I have to warn you, it will be a far cry from an intimate dinner for two," after a moment's hesitation, she added quickly, "if that was what you had planned."

* * *

A light knock at Trudge's door signaled a late-afternoon visitor. He caught a glimpse of short blue hair before another knock sounded and the knob began to turn.

"Marguerite, I've got to go but I'll call you later. OK?" He clicked off quickly, slipping the phone into his pocket as he greeted his former partner.

"Mina, this is a … surprise. I hope everything is alright?" Trudge tilted his head to one side, his eyes watching her as she walked up to his desk. "To what do I owe this visit?" In the five years that they had worked together, he could probably count on one hand the number of times she had dropped into his office unannounced.

"Trudge, I was in the neighborhood. It's difficult to reach you by phone. I thought I'd stop by." Mina's brown gaze met his. "You'd left Leo's game before I got there the other day. I…was hoping to have a chance to talk to you." Mina glanced down at the desk, seeing the photos spread out there.

* * *

Marguerite looked at the screen of her phone, surprised at the abruptness of Trudge's good-bye. The logical side of her argued that he was probably at work and something had come up. A small voice was also making itself heard that Horatio had broken off the call because he had company. A woman with long dark hair, perhaps, the little voice whispered inside her head.

"It's none of my business," she said aloud, sprinkling the purple flowers she'd pulled off the chives into the grass below the deck railing.

"What's none of your business, Auntie?" a voice behind her asked, causing Marguerite to turn quickly. Gaël stood in the doorway, his hazel eyes dark with concern. "Are you talking to yourself Auntie? I…I just wanted to see if you had any more smoothie left? I'm thirsty."

"No, no, Gaël. I…was talking to myself, I guess. Of course you can have something to drink. Let's go see what's in the fridge, shall we?" Marguerite hurried over to him, putting an arm around his thin shoulders and giving him a squeeze as they went inside, determined to put Trudge out of her mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Is this a social call, Mina?" Trudge asked, motioning for her to take a seat in the single chair in front of his desk. After a moment's hesitation, she sat, crossing her long, shapely legs in front of her. Trudge stepped around his desk and perched on the corner, looking at her expectantly.

"Not exactly. I've been contacted by one of the young men's family to investigate his death." She watched as Trudge's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I'm a PI now," she offered by way of explanation.

"Mina, we're doing everything to find out what happened to those young people. The investigations are continuing."

Mina heard the aloofness in his voice and quickly tried to smooth over her involvement.

"Of course Trudge. I would know that better than anyone, wouldn't I?" she questioned with a small smile. "I've assured them as well, but," she spread out her hands, "they are impatient. If you have any information you could give me to pass on to them, it might help ease their fears that their son's death won't be forgotten," Mina said softly.

"It's an open investigation. I can't divulge information about our cases, you know that."

"Of course," Mina said soothingly. "And I've told them that. But they seem to think that perhaps your officers missed something. I'm only here to find out what you know. Give me something, Trudge. They've just lost their son. They want to hold someone accountable for that loss." Her brown eyes were knowing. "You should understand that," she added softly. Slowly Trudge nodded.

"It's not that easy Mina," he said quietly, moving away from her, to return to his chair. With a sigh, he carefully opened one of the manilla folders stacked off to the side. "Tell me what you know."

* * *

Marguerite saw that Mr. Bekku was deep in conversation with her Aunt. Waving to them, she gathered up the toddler Claude and Violet and slipped out the back door before Rosie discovered she was being left behind. Gaël and Henri were waiting beside the stroller, a foam football being tossed back and forth between them.

"Are we really going to the beach, Auntie?" Henri looked skeptical. "We don't have our swimming suits or our goggles."

"There are other things to do at the beach besides swimming, Henri," Marguerite answered, her voice muffled by the cover of Claude's stroller. "You and Gaël can toss your football around and Claude can push his trucks in the sand. I've got his pail and shovel so we can make some sandcastles."

"There's also walking the dogs and splashing through the waves," a deep male voice drifted down from above her.

Marguerite straightened up quickly in surprise, momentarily getting trapped in the cover of the stroller. Two strong hands lifted the cover back and she found herself looking into Trudge's chocolate eyes. As a sudden memory of his kisses on the beach flooded over her, Marguerite found herself unable to say anything to the handsome man standing on the other side of her nephew's stroller.

"Do you have room for me to tag along, Rita?" he asked, his fingers sliding over hers on the handle of the stroller.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter bites the dust! For **LadyOfSlytherin101**, who told me to get moving on this, since I've made her fall in love with Trudge. Sorry pet!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates, as well as my friend's, **LadyOfSlytherin101** and **BlackAsEbony** - Link is on my profile, along with a joint account between myself and my amazing besties!**

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	21. Chapter XXI

**Chapter ****twenty-one**

"Of course," she replied, ignoring the use of her nickname for the moment.

Belatedly, her mind registered the fact that he was not dressed for the office. Turning the stroller down the sidewalk, she peeped at him from beneath her lashes. He had fallen in step beside her, his fingers taking Violet's leash from her unresisting fingers as he patiently answered Henri's questions about his work. The breeze was ruffling Trudge's hair, the early evening sunlight glinting off the chocolate highlights.

Marguerite found herself wanting to run her fingers through it, tousling it even more. Feeling that he was being observed, Trudge looked at her, catching her staring. Marguerite felt her face grow warm and was glad for Gaël asking impatiently when they would be at the beach.

While her nephews kept the conversation going, Marguerite used the opportunity to think about the direction her thoughts were taking in regards to the Domino Captain. She was finding it increasingly difficult to deny that the attraction she felt to him – physically and emotionally – was growing stronger with each passing day.

Unlike her sister, who had often had a new boyfriend every month prior to meeting and marrying her husband, Marguerite could probably count the number of boyfriends in her life on one hand. It wasn't that she didn't want to date or wasn't attracted to the men she met, she had patiently explained to Angie on more than one occasion, there just wasn't enough time in her day for dating. There always seemed to be something more pressing. However, Marguerite considered thoughtfully as they turned onto the beach path, since meeting Trudge, for the first time in her life perhaps, she was experiencing the desire to drop everything, so that she could spend time with that one special person who could make her heart pitter-pat with just a smile.

"I think this might be a good place, Rita."

She jumped at the sound of his voice, looking up at him quickly, realizing that they were indeed now at the beach.

_He must know what I was thinking. Mon Dieu._

"Perfect. Vi can be in the shade and I'll be able to let Claude play in the edge of the sand here. Henri, Gaël, wait for me to get Claude settled before you take off toward the water."

As she began to extract the 18-month-old from the stroller, Trudge's eyes appeared in her line of vision.

"Why don't I go with them, Rita?" His voice was low, keeping their conversation from little ears. "We can toss their football on the beach for a while. That might keep them out of the water." Grinning, Marguerite looked him in the eye asking,

"Seriously? Did it ever keep **YOU** out of the water, given the chance, when you were 8?"

Her heart did a serious flip-flop in her chest as he smiled boyishly at her, shaking his head.

"Nope. And I don't expect it to now."

As she watched him lope down towards the water with her nephews, Marguerite wondered what he had been like as a boy.

"He probably got whatever he wanted flashing that smile and those eyes at his mama, I would guess," she remarked to Claude as she carefully spread the extra large beach towel on the ground she had brought with them.

For the next two hours, while Marguerite and Claude built a sand city complete with houses and roads, Trudge and her nephews tossed the football back and forth, only occasionally finding an excuse to wander into the surf.

"Auntie, I don't think I can walk home!"

That was Gaël, dropping dramatically on the beach towel, pushing his hair back from his forehead.

"Did you see us playing football out there? Mr. Trudge is really good. He throws the ball much better than Dad," he added in a stage whisper as Henri and Trudge approached the beach towel. "Do you have any snacks? I'm starving," he added eyeing the bulging beach bag.

"I've got some juice boxes and a bag of crackers for the three of you to share," she answered him. "Play with your brother a moment while I dig them out."

While all three boys pushed plastic trucks through the sand, Marguerite delved into her bag for the snacks. She was aware of Trudge dropping down beside her, his aftershave tickling her nose. Trudge watched her efficiently dole out the juice and crackers, smiling when she offered him one.

"I've got bottled water too, if you'd rather," she smiled as he shook his head.

"No thanks Rita," he grinned at her. "I'm good."

"Yes, you are, Captain," she answered unthinkingly, before realizing she had said out loud what she had been thinking.

Marguerite knew her face was turning red. As much as Rita was a nickname she disliked, when _Trudge_ said it, it sounded more like an endearment, like when he called her sweetheart. Some chocolate coloured hair had fallen across his forehead and she found that she wanted to move it off to the side, maybe continuing to slide her fingers into the dark waves. Trudge watched as she blinked her eyes, and busied herself with getting a bowl of water and some cookie bones out of her bag for Violet.

"What are you thinking, I wonder, Rta?" he asked softly, his voice only loud enough for her ears.

* * *

"The s'mores were a wonderful idea, Trudge!" Marguerite enthused before popping the last delicious morsel of the gooey treat into her mouth.

"Come out with me on Saturday evening, Rita?"

Trudge's softly spoken question caused her to look at him, as she licked the last of the melted chocolate and sticky marshmallow from her fingers. He lowered himself down beside her on the step of the deck, his nearness doing funny things to her breathing.

"I'd like that," she paused, reaching for her glass of wine sitting on the deck.

"I think I heard a 'but' in your answer?" he asked, his eyes sober. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss the bit of melted marshmallow on her upper lip away.

"I have to make sure Aunt Bel-" she wasn't allowed to go any further as Aunt Bel herself caught wind of what she was about to say.

"Rita, don't be absurd. Of course, go out with the good Captain if he's asking you, dear. Don't worry about me – or your sister or nephews. Angelique and the boys can stay here Saturday night. Gaël and Henri can help with anything I need and Angie can watch Claude. So, _mon Capitan_," Aunt Bel looked at Trudge with a pleased expression on her face, "Rita will be happy to go out with you on Saturday. She can stay out as late as she likes. We'll be fine. Now, I'll go supervise those boys getting cleaned up while you two relax."

Two pairs of eyes watched the elderly lady carefully make her way into the house, struggling a bit with the heavy glass door. Before Trudge could get up to help her, Gaël appeared and the door opened and she disappeared inside. Marguerite looked at the man seated beside her.

"That's settled," Trudge said with a grin. "Now, I've been wanting to do something since I sat down," he added when Marguerite didn't immediately answer him.

"What's that?" she asked bemusedly.

For an answer, he reached a hand toward her, gently moving the stray hair from her face. Then, very deliberately, he put his finger beneath her chin, stroking her lower lip with his thumb. Marguerite was perfectly still, reminding herself to breathe, in and out, in and out, while waiting for his next move. Slowly that hand slipped around her to her nape, the long fingers caressing her neck until she felt her insides melting like the chocolate and marshmallow she had just been eating.

"You have," he murmured, dipping his head closer, "a bit of marshmallow, just _there_."

Marguerite felt a warm finger caress her upper lip."

"What do you plan to do about that, Captain?" she asked breathlessly.

"I think you have a pretty good idea, Rita," he answered, his eyes as dark as the night sky. Any and all thoughts of reminding him that she didn't particularly like that nickname left her as his mouth brushed against hers.

* * *

Inside the house, two pairs of curious hazel eyes watched the couple on the deck steps before being shooed away by Aunt Bel. Before turning out the light in the kitchen, she took a moment to watch her favourite niece return the handsome Captain Trudge's kisses.

"It's about time," she smiled to herself, before turning to follow the sound of young boys voices arguing over who was going to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

**Yay! Fluffy****! Damn, this is flufftastic!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates, as well as my friend's, **LadyOfSlytherin101** and **BlackAsEbony** - Link is on my profile, along with a joint account between myself and my amazing besties!**

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	22. Chapter XXII

**Chapter ****twenty-two**

Trudge drove slowly back to the office. Friday afternoon and another young adult was ending her Spring Break with a ride to the morgue.

He shook his head. Another set of parents to call and console. He had his best forensic experts going over every inch of the beach where the young woman had been found. No signs of a struggle or gunshot. The coroner had ruled out strangulation as well. Now he would have to wait until the tox screens came back or someone uncovered something out there in the sand.

In the meantime, Trudge had another heartbreaking phone call to make waiting for him back at his office.

* * *

"Auntie, is Mr. Trudge coming over tonight?" Looking up from the pie crust she was rolling out, Marguerite smiled at her nephew.

"No, Gaël. He has an important job and sometimes has to work long hours."

"That's too bad, Auntie."

Gaël climbed up on the chair, peering across the table at the dough Marguerite was rolling out.

"He's really fun. Do you suppose Mr. Trudge has any kids? What are you making? Can I put the cinnamon and sugar on those pieces that you cut off?"

"Of course you can, Gaël. First, go wash your hands."

As her nephew scampered off, Marguerite slid the crust of her tart into the pan, but her mind wasn't on the pastry. It was on a man with beautiful brown eyes that looked at her as if she were the only person in the world.

Last night, out on the deck steps, she had felt as if she were drowning in those eyes. The warm touch of his hands on her skin had been like a lifeline and she had reached out for them. By the time Trudge had reluctantly taken his leave, the boys were all fast asleep scattered across the living room in their makeshift sleeping bags.

A few hushed words of goodbye had been all that were exchanged, followed by one more searching kiss that left her knees feeling weak and the rest of her light-headed.

* * *

Trudge turned the car into the driveway, glad to be home.He had somehow forgotten about his promise to have dinner with Akiza, Leo and Luna tonight. It had been only because Leo had sent him a text, asking if it would be ok to push dinner back an hour because he was putting in some extra batting practice.

Making his way through the silent, darkened house, Trudge mused that he had seen more of Mina in the past 6 days than he had in the past six months. Though she hadn't said anything, he knew her well enough to know she had something on her mind.

Unfortunately, she was very good at not tipping her hand before she was ready. He suspected there was more to it than helping her give her clients satisfactory answers. He fell into an exhausted slumber almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Here's your tea, Aunt Bel."

Marguerite handed her aunt the steaming cup of chamomile tea. Nudging a reluctant Rosie off the overstuffed sofa, she sank down beside her Aunt, blowing on the hot liquid in her cup. The late news flickered on the screen in the darkened room and for some time neither woman said anything.

"What are you and the Captain going to do on your date tomorrow night?"

Her Aunt's voice sounded loud in the quiet room, startling Marguerite.

"I'm…I'm not sure," she looked at her aunt in surprise. "Do you know something Aunt Bel?" she asked curiously, wondering if she had missed a call from Trudge today in the chaos of keeping her young nephews busy.

"No, no, Rita. I was just wondering. He's something of a local celebrity, you know, Rita dear. I do hope you are planning on getting dressed up, maybe go have your hair done tomorrow. I've seen him quite often with a beautiful woman on his arm at events around Domino."

"Auntie Bel!"

Marguerite looked at her Aunt aghast.

"You know better than to believe those gossip pages. Besides," she swirled the tea in her cup reflectively, "are you **SURE** it was him you saw? He doesn't strike me as a guy who goes out to be seen, if you get my drift. But I did see him get in a car with a dark haired woman the morning he dropped off your van," Marguerite murmured as she sipped her tea, rubbing the soft fur between Vi's large ears.

"Hey beautiful, where did you come from?"

For an answer, her pet turned her head to the side, offering one large ear for a scratch. Turning her attention back to the man on the screen offering up his forecast for the weather the next day, Marguerite firmly told herself it was none of her business who Trudge went out with six months ago or even a week ago.

While she could not deny the attraction she felt for him and, he seemed to have for her, Marguerite reminded herself that a few kisses on the beach and on her aunt's back porch hardly meant they were in a relationship. She had been hurt once because she assumed too much. She had promised herself it wouldn't happen a second time. She and Trudge were both consenting adults.

Besides, she would be going back home to France in a month's time to step back into the routine of working, being the Team Parent for her nephews' team and volunteering for the three or four organizations that always seemed to be asking for her help.

* * *

"Auntie, are you sure I can't come with you?" Marguerite looked up in surprise at her nephew.

"Gaël, why would you want to spend an hour waiting for me while I have my hair done?" She picked up the keys to her convertible, while slipping her feet into her favorite pair of sandals.

"Well, I can bring my DS and play that while I wait." Gaël pushed his short, blonde hair up from his forehead. "And I can watch the Twins play on the tv's there." He followed her to the door. "And I want to ride in your convertible," he answered in a loud whisper, looking around to make sure neither of his brothers had heard that last remark. Marguerite turned and rubbed his short hair.

"Ah, so the truth comes out. Gaël, you get your hair cut at a shop just for boys. There are no tv's at the place I'm going."

"Please? Aunt Maggie?" Gaël's eyes were wide and innocent. Looking around the empty kitchen, Marguerite gave in to her favourite nephew.

"Ok, you can come, but we have to keep it quiet ok?" Gaël nodded, already scampering toward the door. Marguerite held up her hand. "First, you get your shoes on, collect your DS, and then quietly go to my car. I'll tell your mom that you're with me."

"Ok Auntie!" he said in a stage whisper, before hurrying toward the living room. Marguerite quickly went to the patio door, and slid it open, explaining to her sister that Gaël was going to the salon with her. A non-committal '_oui, oui_, that's great' from her sun-soaked sibling was her only answer. Bemusedly, Marguerite went to her car, seeing that Gaël was already in the process of getting the hardtop off.

"I must have gotten too much sun as well, to let Aunt Bel talk me into this," she muttered to herself as she checked that Gaël was belted into the seat beside her.

* * *

"Trudge, my client's family wanted to me to tell you that they appreciate everything you've done."

"Thank you Mina," he answered absently, going about shutting down the computer on his desk. His ex-partner stood, pushing her now shoulder-length blue tresses behind her shoulder.

"You deserve a break, Trudge. Mark is going out tonight with his father. You could come over, we could have dinner and talk, just like the old days."

Trudge looked up at her. At one time, he would have given an enthusiastic yes to the invitation Mina had just made. Now...

"Thank you, Mina," he murmured, walking around his desk to where she stood. "I've…um...got plans for this evening." He slipped his arm around her, his hand resting at the small of her back as they walked toward the door.

"Another time then?" she asked as they stood outside the Security Bureau, feeling the warmth of the early afternoon sun on their backs.

"I'll let you know," Trudge answered, slipping on his sunglasses before saying goodbye and heading for his car.

* * *

"Angie, this is ridiculous!"

Marguerite looked at the clothes spread out on her bed in exasperation.

"I don't even know where we're going, for heaven's sake. For all I know, we could be seeing a movie at the beach!"

Marguerite sat down heavily on the bed beside her sister.

"I can't put fashion before comfort. If I'm cold then I'm miserable."

Angie rolled her eyes.

"That, sister dear, is why you wear something that doesn't have sleeves and you'll end up in his arms before the night is over, mark my words."

It was on the tip of Marguerite's tongue to tell her sister she didn't _need_ that excuse for Trudge to take her into his arms, but merely nodded her head. Her sister and Aunt meant well with their advice, but all that help was leaving Marguerite feeling as if she wanted to meet Trudge in her Hello Kitty lounge pants and moonlight blue tank top with _I Love Cereal_ on the front and take her chances. Instead, she reached for her iced tea and took a long drink of the cold liquid while she considered her options. The stylist had washed, dried and trimmed her long hair, piling some up on her head while the rest hung loosely down her back in soft, gentle curls.

"Come on Angie, I'll worry about this later."

A soft wail could be heard from the room next door and Marguerite headed for the door.

"Sounds like Claude's awake. Why don't you get him changed and once he's properly awake, I'll take him to the store with me, and you can take Gaël and Henri to the beach for a bit. Claude and I will get what we need for supper. Aunt Bel can come with us to get out for a bit. There's plenty of ingredients for making s'mores tonight. The beach is only four blocks away. I think the boys can probably get you there without a problem."

Marguerite walked quickly down the hallway, iced coffee in hand, mentally making a list of all the things she needed to get done before Trudge arrived at 7:00 to pick her up for their evening out.

* * *

**Yay! Another one up within an hour! Aww yeah****!**

**Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates, as well as my friend's, **LadyOfSlytherin101** and **BlackAsEbony** - Link is on my profile, along with a joint account between myself and my amazing besties!**

******Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	23. Author's Note

Hi everyone.

Unfortunately, since I've gotten a new job, I've had to move, which means that the internet is not that easy to access. However, I'm hoping that by the time I get my first lot of wages, I can get a wireless receiver thingy, and write without disturbing my boss. Please bear with me for one week, if you don't mind. I'm writing the chapters, I just can't post them!

Much love, Princess Kanako x


End file.
